Naissance d'un Mage
by Ysfrael
Summary: Rose est l'élue de la prophétie.Mais son destin est semé d'embûches et les dangers qui guettent menacent de la tuer avant qu'elle n'accomplisse sa tâche. Mais Harry Potter, son jumeau est bien décidé à protéger sa sœur adorée. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte!
1. Prologue

**Naissance d'un mage **

**Prologue: Le serment**

_Un serpent rampait dans l'herbe grasse, s'approchant toujours plus près de la silhouette d'une petite fille qui semblait distraite par les bruits qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux étaient paniqués et effrayés alors qu'elle tâtonnait autour d'elle avec frénésie._

_Le serpent s'approchait insidieusement et dans un silence consommé par l'expérience. Ses yeux qui brillaient dans le petit matin semblaient contenir une haine mal dissimulée à l'encontre de sa proie._

_Il se dressa lentement dans les airs, juste derrière la petite fille. Cette dernière avait des cheveux d'un roux assombri qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui allait bien pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Le serpent n'accordait aucune compassion pour son âge ni son sexe. Il la voulait morte...et il s'assurerait par lui-même que son désir soit assouvi._

_Le serpent ouvrit sa mâchoire, révélant ses crochets acérés et du venin en coula. Il tomba par gouttes telle la bave d'un animal affamé. _

_Un sentiment de satisfaction malsain semblait irradier du serpent alors qu'il avançait ses crocs... et mordit le cou de la petite fille._

_Un hurlement retentit dans la douce quiétude du jour..._

Un jeune Harry de sept ans s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant frénétiquement. De la sueur collait à sa peau et ses yeux balayèrent la chambre à un rythme précipité. Il rejeta ses draps qui le recouvraient et se mit sur ses pieds. Il courut vers la porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Sa silhouette menue sortit et se retrouva dans le couloir en un instant.

Il courut à travers les larges corridors du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant une porte. Sa respiration était entrecoupée par ses halètements épuisés. Le fait de s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar éprouvant, avoir couru à toute vitesse sans même penser à s'arrêter ou même ralentir le rythme consistait en une véritable épreuve pour les poumons du jeune garçon.

Harry frappa à la porte sans réfléchir.

« Rose! » cria-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

La chambre demeura silencieuse et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Soudainement des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit assez rapidement pour révéler une jeune fille de sept ans aux cheveux d'un roux sombre. Ils reposaient relâchés sur ses épaules et étaient dans un état d'enchevêtrement que seule une sortie précipitée du douillet confort d'un lit pouvait provoquer. Ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts indiquant qu'elle était encore dans un état semi comateux. Ses yeux verts semblèrent lui lancer des éclairs pendant un moment.

« Quoi?! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix irritée en levant sèchement sa tête. Dans son mouvement, les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front s'écartèrent, en dévoilant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry eut un petit soupir.

' Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, c'était juste un rêve. ' pensa-t-il avec un écœurement grandissant pour avoir paniqué comme il l'avait fait.

« Non...rien. » fut tout ce qu'il répondit, en faisant volte-face pour repartir.

Elle lança un regard noir à son dos avant de s'en retourner dans sa chambre. Il était bien trop tard dans la nuit pour ce genre de choses, et elle était bien trop fatiguée.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les nombreuses fenêtres du manoir Potter à la lune rousse qui pendait aux ténèbres que constituait le ciel.

Harry s'arrêta dans le couloir et se contenta de la regarder. Son esprit semblait perdu pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se focalise à nouveau sur son rêve.

« Elle va bien. » se répéta-t-il.

Cependant son hurlement résonnait encore dans sa tête comme un écho lui rappelant à quel point ce rêve avait semblé réel et il ferma ses yeux pour essayer de s'en débarrasser. Il tendit ses mains et les referma en des poings. Alors qu'il faisait cela, une fissure apparu sur la fenêtre, mais elle passa inaperçue aux yeux du garçon.

Il reprit son trajet vers sa chambre. Son esprit élabora une solution face à son petit dilemme.

« J'en parlerai à maman le matin, après avoir récupéré mon sommeil. » dit-il en caressant avec satisfaction l'idée de retrouver son lit chaud et accueillant.

Il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'heure tardive. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas la fissure commencer à se répandre en une toile sur la surface entière de la fenêtre.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla paresseusement. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était mais se doutait qu'il devait être assez tard dans l'après-midi en jugeant la manière dont le soleil illuminait sa chambre de ses rayons. Il s'habilla lentement et mit ses lunettes à montures fines.

En bien des points, il était ce qu'on pouvait dire un garçon en pleine santé. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé mais ce n'était pas réellement un trait qu'on pouvait associer un garçon de sept ans. Il semblait déjà posséder le charme irrésistible de son père, aussi bien que les yeux verts frappants de sa mère. Il aimait ses yeux plus que tout autre chose dans son physique, ils avaient un certain charme et donnaient à son regard une profondeur troublante pour qui s'attirait ses foudres. Ils étaient la seul élément prouvant que sa sœur et lui étaient apparentés.

Ils étaient saisissants et mystérieux, et Harry avait pu constater en bien des occasions que lorsque frappés par une lumière quelconque , ses yeux et ceux de sa sœur semblaient luire.

Penser à ces choses et à sa sœur le ramenèrent à son rêve. Il secoua sa tête, ne se laissant pas aller à ces considérations.

Il émit un bâillement sonore et se dirigea hors de sa chambre. Il pouvait déjà sentir la délicieuse et alléchante odeur du petit déjeuner...non..du déjeuner. Harry se sentit baver quelque peu en imaginant les appétissants mets que sa mère était probablement en train de préparer.

Il descendit les escaliers dans un état hébété. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour arriver à la cuisine. Effectivement, sa mère était devant le four, faisant cuire une sorte de mixture qui exhalait une saveur divine, mais dont il n'aurait su déterminer le nom même si sa vie en dépendait.

Sa mère remarqua sa présence, et lui lança un regard sévère.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réveillé ta sœur en plein milieu de la nuit...pour aucune raison. » déclara-t-elle en le regardant, en attente de sa réponse.

« Désolé...j'étais inquiet pour elle...j'ai fait un cauchemar. » dit-il. Les traits de Lily s'adoucirent et elle poussa un soupir.

« Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de toi. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui pour l'étreindre doucement. Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant de le relâcher.

« S'il te plaît, ne la dérange plus ainsi...elle a besoin de tout le repos qu'elle peut obtenir..» pria-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Harry savait néanmoins où elle voulait en venir. Sa sœur avait défait Voldemort lorsque tous deux n'étaient encore que des bébés. Comment elle y était parvenue, c'était une chose qui échappait à tout le monde, mais cela s'était néanmoins produit.

Cependant, malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses parents s'étaient mis à avoir peur pour elle. Harry savait que sa sœur deviendrait une grande et puissante sorcière dans le futur, il pouvait le sentir. Et le fait qu'elle ait déjà vaincu un Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait forcément en sa faveur, mais même lui pouvait ressentir la menace qui pendait sur la tête de sa sœur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient des serviteurs, que se passerait-il s'ils cherchaient à se venger? Et s'il était encore en vie? Les questions dénonçaient à quel point la vie de la jeune Rose était susceptible de tourner à tout instant au tragique.

L'histoire tendait à se répéter, et le fait que quelque chose d'aussi sinistre se soit déjà produit dans sa vie pouvait aisément signifier que cela se reproduirait à l'avenir.

C'était pour cela que leur père avait commencé à lui enseigner la magie, depuis un mois. Il était un Capitaine de la division d'Élite des Aurors, et était donc tout indiqué pour cette tâche. Harry n'avait pas le droit à ces leçons spéciales, mais il aurait adoré les recevoir. Son père avait statué qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer sur Rose.

D'une triste manière, cela avait du sens, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amer à propos de cela. Toutefois, on ne lui avait pas interdit d'apprendre la magie à un tendre âge. Il avait déjà passé en revue la Bibliothèque des Potter et étudié certaines matières. Il n'avait pas encore de baguette à lui et sa sœur avait seulement une baguette d'entraînement. Cela réduisait ainsi fortement ses chances d'apprendre et développer sa magie.

Harry avait cependant découvert qu'il était tout de même capable d'avoir une bonne connexion avec sa magie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à l'invoquer selon sa volonté; cela serait considéré comme de la magie baguette, un talent de naissance qu'on ne pouvait pas gagner par le travail: soit on l'avait, soit on ne l'avait pas. Il était content de sentir que sa magie semblait puissante, mais là encore, il ne pouvait rien en faire.

Harry bailla alors qu'il finissait son repas. C'était délicieux, mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que c'était. Il bailla une nouvelle fois et se leva pour s'excuser de table. Il posa son assiette dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine où il avait mangé. D'ordinaire, ils mangeaient dans la salle à manger, mais il ne s'était pas senti l'envie d'y aller pour seulement deux minutes et revenir dans la cuisine pour déposer son assiette.

Il passa la porte pour sortir,et quelques moments plus tard il fut dépassé par son père et sa sœur qui paraissait totalement épuisée. James Potter adressa un sourire à son fils puis un hochement de la tête, et Harry le lui renvoya. Rose, cependant, était trop fatiguée pour solliciter inutilement ses muscles endoloris et se contenta de le gratifier d'un regard dédaigneux.

« Quoi? » claqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Rien » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Le visage de sa jumelle sembla prendre un masque d'agacement face à sa réponse, mais il avait déjà poursuivi son chemin.

Harry faisait peu cas de l'attitude de sa sœur, elle lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir réveillée la nuit précédente. Il décida de sortit du manoir Potter et de se rendre au lac. C'était un petit emplacement très pittoresque qui se situait de l'autre côté de la forêt de leur propriété.

Le ciel en dehors était d'un bleu clair et brillant. Une fraîche brise le caressa alors qu'il marchait d'un bon pas. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la douce sensation de l'air effleurant sa peu l'envahir, c'était relaxant. Beaucoup trouveraient étrange qu'un enfant de son âge puisse apprécier une telle chose mais Harry avait toujours été un enfant étrange. Il était vraiment mûr pour son âge et il aimait à penser qu'il avait une certaine intelligence.

Il marcha vers et à travers la forêt, ses pensées retournant à son cauchemar. Il les balaya, cela ne signifiait rien. Harry s'appliqua plutôt à considérer sa situation.

Ses parents se concentraient sur sa sœur dernièrement. Elle était spéciale, elle était célèbre et tout le monde attendait beaucoup d'elle. Mais où cela le menait-il? A quoi ressemblerait sa vie à lui?

Il se retrouva au lac en peu de temps, mais il ne prêta aucune attention à la masse d'eau tranquille qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Ai-je un talent? » se demanda-t-il. « Puis-je seulement me comparer à elle? »

Harry se laissa à ressentir toutes ses émotions enfantines et reconnu qu'il était jaloux de sa sœur. Personne n'attendait de lui qu'il soit quelque chose, peut être un sorcier moyen avec un bon cœur qui excellerait avec un peu de chance dans une branche de la magie, mais pas assez pour devenir un maître. Il sentit son corps se glacer pendant un instant. Puis il se secoua et soupira.

Calme, mature et intelligent, il l'était sans doute, mais le fait demeurait qu'il était toujours un enfant et toutes ces profondes pensées lui donnèrent mal à la tête. C'était trop pour un enfant de son âge de penser aussi profondément à de pareils sujets et il n'était même pas sûr que cela lui importe réellement présentement. Harry désirait simplement contempler le lac.

Il s'assit finalement et prêta attention à l'eau paisible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...le lac entier était gelé...et c'était le milieu de l'été.

Harry continua à fixer le lac avec une lugubre fascination et en vint à se poser une seule question.

« Comment? »

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comme cela avait pu se produire. Il était certain que le bref moment pendant lequel son esprit avait reconnu qu'il était arrivé au lac, l'eau avait été normale. Mais là encore, dans le monde de la magie, tout était possible.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut que le soleil avait décliné quelque peu. Il devait avoir pensé plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Harry s'interrogea succinctement sur la durée réelle qu'il avait passée assis là. Il devait avoir perdu le fil du temps pendant un moment, cela lui arrivait de le faire de temps à autre.

« Harry! »

Harry se retourna et regarda en direction de la forêt. Il entendit la voix de sa sœur qui était assez éloignée de lui. Elle était probablement en train de le chercher sur la demande de leur parents. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à aller à son encontre lorsqu'il trébucha.

Il agrippa sa main brièvement et le rêve assaillit son esprit. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas fugitif. Il vit toute la scène se dérouler et l'inquiétude naquit dans son cœur.

L'endroit où sa sœur avait été attaquée par le serpent ressemblait beaucoup à la forêt du domaine des Potter.

Un sentiment de peur s'instilla en lui et commença à grandir dans son estomac et il bondit en direction des bois.

« Harry! » hurla Rose encore une fois alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. La forêt était calme et elle se sentait irritée. Elle était fatiguée, et ses parents lui avaient demandée d'aller chercher Harry. Elle avait accepté pensant que cela serait rapide mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il était.

« Stupide Harry. » pensa-t-elle en plissant son visage en une expression d'agacement enfantine.

Elle avait toujours trouvé que son frère était bizarre. Il était calme, et avait des comportements les plus étranges. Il la regardait toujours avec inquiétude, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Harry la regardait comme si elle était un bébé.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, il est l'aîné de seulement trois minutes! »

Rose s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans la forêt et balaya les alentours du regard. Le silence l'avait agacé en premier lieu mais maintenant...cela donnait le frisson. Bien vite elle commença à entendre des sons étranges, qui ressemblaient à des échos mais provenant cependant d'une source bien plus proche.

« _Je t'apporterai de la douleur_ » siffla une voix. Rose regarda autour d'elle avec frénésie, la voix avait retenti comme si elle provenait de partout et de nul part en même temps.

« _Je t'apporterai de la sssoufrance _» entendit-elle encore siffler.

Rose entendit le léger son de quelque chose qui glisse sur l'herbe et un frisson glacial parcouru son échine. Elle était effrayée et se sentait proche des larmes. Elle voulait sa maman et son papa à ce moment, plus que tout au monde.

Penser à eux lui fit se rappeler de la baguette d'entraînement qu'on lui avait offerte. Elle la saisit dans la poche de sa robe, mais fut paralysée par la peur avant même qu'elle puisse la brandir.

Elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle.

« _Je t'apporterai l'éternel ssssomeil!_ »

Elle sentit l'air se déplacer derrière elle et quelque chose bondir. Un hurlement strident jaillit de sa bouche.

Harry aperçut le serpent derrière elle. Il se lança dans les airs avec ses crocs dévoilés pour l'attaquer. Harry paniqua et trébucha dans sa précipitation. Il brandit une de ses mains en direction de ses mains comme pour l'atteindre. Ils étaient encore éloignés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Harry cria en même temps que Rose.

« ROSE! »

Et là tout se figea.

Le hurlement devint silencieux, l'air tendu, et le serpent...était figé dans les airs. Rose était toujours dans la même posture tétanisée et hurlante mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Son corps était figé en plein milieu du mouvement qu'elle avait esquissé pour voir son assaillant.

Harry fixa la scène avec fascination. Il ne pouvait pas bouger non plus, mais il pouvait penser, ses yeux bougeaient librement et il était conscient de ce qui se passait. Harry avait le sentiment que Rose et le serpent n'avaient pas ce luxe.

Si le temps en venait à reprendre son cours, il leur semblerait qu'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Harry sentit sa main brandie brûler de magie. Elle irradiait de son membre, et luisait même légèrement. Son corps ne bougeait pas mais de touté évidence, sa magie n'était pas soumise à pareille restriction.

Son regard se reporta sur Rose et il souhaita qu'elle soit sauve. Le temps reprit son cours et Harry fut proche de la panique. Le serpent allait continuer son assaut contre sa sœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il constata que le serpent demeurait figé alors que Rose achevait de se retourner.

La jeune fille réussit à reprendre ses esprits pour brandir la baguette qu'elle avait agrippée dans sa robe. Elle prononça une incantation que Harry ne connaissait pas et un jet d'étincelles frappa le serpent qui fut propulsé vers l'arrière et explosa en mille morceaux. Rose s'affaisa sur ses genoux, ayant mis trop de forces dans son sort.

Harry se reprit et accouru vers sa sœur. Elle haletait et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Rien » dit-il.

Le visage de la jeune fille sembla gonfler d'agacement à cette réponse.

* * *

Harry se tenait debout dans le couloir. Il était théoriquement supposé être au lit à cette heure-ci. Cependant, ses parents avaient présentement une discussion avec sa sœur à propos de ce qui était survenu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Harry leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison. Il devint rapidement apparent aux parents que Rose en savait plus que lui, puisque l'incident lui était arrivé à elle. Néanmoins elle semblait hésiter à leur parler devant lui.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi, puis il pensa que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'épisode du serpent se figeant dans les airs. Harry ne savait toujours pas si cela avait été sa magie ou celle de sa sœur qui en était responsable.

Harry se cacha derrière une armure dans le couloir afin que sa sœur ne le remarque pas lorsqu'elle passerait. Ensuite, il pourrait parler à ses parents lui-même. Il voulait leur parler du cauchemar qu'il avait fait et comment il était devenu réalité.

Il attendit quelque temps avant que la porte s'ouvre finalement sur le bureau de la maison. Sa sœur en sortit et leur mère lui tenait la main, la menant vers le couloirs.

« Va te reposer maintenant, ma chérie. » dit Lily d'une voix douce.

« Oui maman. » dit Rose en s'éloignant, semblant épuisée. Harry s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers sa mère à ce moment là, lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de son visage. C'était un visage marqué par une telle inquiétude que la douleur tendait les traits habituellement doux de sa mère. Cela pétrifia Harry.

Lily retourna dans le bureau de son mari. Harry nota qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte et s'approcha furtivement au niveau de la porte. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« J'ai vu le serpent. »dit James avec un visage sinistre. « Je suis sûr que c'est Nagini...ou plutôt _c'était. _»

« Qu-Qu'es-ce que cela signifie James? » interrogea Lily d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne pense pas que cela ait une quelconque signification. »avança James. « Simplement un serpent cherchant à venger son maître. »

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu.

« Et à propos du fait qu'elle ait entendu Nagini parler? »

« Lily, chérie, toi et moi savions pertinemment ce que cela signifiait lorsqu'il la marqua. » dit James . Il parlait avec un ton logique mais qui était teinté d'une certaine incertitude. « Nous savions qu'il y aurait des effets secondaires...mais pour ce qui est de comment le serpent s'est fait pétrifier... »

« Magie accidentelle? » suggéra Lily.

« C'est un accident très commode. » douta James.

Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas écouter davantage. C'était malpoli d'écouter aux portes, spécialement ses parents. Il commença à s'éloigner.

« Je pense...que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la prophétie. » dit James. Harry se figea lorsqu'il entendit cela.

Il jeta un regard en arrière vers la pièce, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là James? » s'enquit Lily.

« Dumbledore nous a révélé la prophétie...rappelle-toi. »

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

James termina de réciter la prophétie.

« Je pense que ce qui a stoppé le serpent était la volonté de la prophétie...elle ne peut pas mourir tant qu'elle n'a pas tué Voldemort... » assuma James.

« Ou qu'il la tue. » rétorqua Lily les larmes aux yeux.

James se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça en essayant de la réconforter.

« Shhh » fit James tandis que Lily commençait à sangloter. « Nous la préparerons de notre mieux...Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle devienne forte. »

Derrière la porte, Harry recula d'un pas.

Mourir. Sa petite sœur pouvait mourir.

L'image du cadavre de sa sœur s'imposa dans son esprit et Harry sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il secoua alors énergiquement la tête.

« Non...Je ne la laisserai pas mourir. »

Harry s'éloigna du Bureau dans lequel ses parents sanglotaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui avait arrêté le serpent...et peu lui importait, la prochaine fois que quelque chose comme cela surviendrait, il sera indubitablement la personne qui l'arrêterait.

« Je suis son grand frère...et je la protègerai. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »


	2. Double anniversaire

**Naissance d' un mage  
**

_**Disclaimer: Je rappelle en passant que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que Rose et le caractère de Harry. Seule l'histoire est de moi. C'est mieux que rien non?**_

**Nda: Bonne année 2010 et tous mes vœux de santé bonheur et réussite à tous!**

**J'en profite pour vous rappeler de vous rendre sur mon profil pour avoir toutes les réponses à vos questions pratiques ( fréquence de parution et date ainsi que les autres fictions à venir.)  
**

**Chapitre 2: Double anniversaire**

Les yeux de Harry papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement dans la claire pénombre de sa chambre. Il était tard dans l'après-midi, et tout ce qu'il désirait était de retourner se coucher. Il bailla copieusement et s'étira alors qu'il quittait son lit et se levait. Il agita nonchalamment la main et les rideaux s'ouvrirent instantanément.

Il se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il commença alors à se laver et laissa l'eau chaude et relaxante couler le long de son corps alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Après avoir terminé, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et rentra dans sa chambre, une serviette autour de ses reins.

A dix ans, le corps de Harry Potter était plutôt bien proportionné pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il n'était pas tellement musclé, simplement plus large et peut-être plus grand que les gens de son âge. Lui et sa sœur allaient bientôt se rendre à Poudlard. Leur anniversaire était dans un mois et après cela, ils n'auraient pas longtemps à attendre pour quitter la maison et se rendre à l'école de Sorcellerie.

Harry passa sa main sur ses cheveux. A tous points de vue il apparaissait et se comportait comme un adolescent. Il ramassa un livre qu'il avait pris dans la Bibliothèque des Potter à la section Créatures Magiques.

Harry veillait jusqu'à très tard toutes les nuits, les gens le qualifiaient de paresseux mais en réalité il lisait des livres jusqu'à tard dans la nuit... et s'entraînait en cachette. Cela l'obligeait à rattraper son sommeil durant la journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne habitude aux regards de la raison motivant ses études acharnées, mais sa sœur serait sauve pour le moment.

Non seulement Rose était capable de se protéger à l'aide de la magie, mais on lui interdisait aussi de quitter la maison sans que l'un de ses parents l'accompagne. Pour le dire simplement, tant qu'ils restaient à la maison, elle était en sécurité. Il bailla de nouveau; cela semblait être devenu une de ses habitudes parce qu'il le faisait même lorsqu'il n'était pas fatigué.

Il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour sortir dans le couloir. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du déjeuner et très vite il se retrouva dans la cuisine. Les elfes de maison des Potter cuisinaient aujourd'hui; sa mère s'était finalement résignée à requérir leurs services lorsqu'elle avait eu son petit frère et sa petite sœur.

Apparemment, les jumeaux avaient la préséance dans cette génération de Potter. Il prit un sandwich sur la table, malgré la nourriture beaucoup plus roborante que les elfes de maison étaient en train de préparer. Il l'engloutit sur le chemin de la Bibliothèque et s'arrêta soudainement.

'Oh mince' se dit-il.

A cet instant même, sa mère apparu devant lui.

« Ah je vois que tu es debout" dit Lily d'un ton satisfait. « Écoute, ils ouvrent leurs présents à quatre heures »

Harry opina et poursuivit son chemin.

« Tu as oublié, hein? » accusa Rose alors qu'elle apparaissait à ses côtés.

« Non » mentit Harry très perceptiblement.

Rose eut un soupir.

« Tu es tellement stupide, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes de la même famille » dit-elle.

Elle prit quelque chose de sa poche et le lui présenta. C'était un vif en argent.

« J'ai trouvé cela à la vitrine d'un magasin au Chemin de Traverse... il ne vole pas comme le ferait un vif d'or normal, mais gravite autour de son propriétaire. C'est supposé être très divertissant pour les enfants. » expliqua la jeune rouquine.

Elle le mit alors dans la main de Harry. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil , posant une question muette.

« Moi, contrairement à toi, je me suis déjà procuré un cadeau à leur offrir. » indiqua-telle d'un ton condescendant.

Harry reporta de nouveau son regard sur le vif dans sa main et haussa les épaules. Il glissa la balle volante en argent dans sa poche et reprit son chemin avec un bâillement très audible.

Rose jeta un regard irrité à son dos.

« De rien surtout! » hurla-t-elle passablement agacée par le comportement de son frère avant de se diriger dans une autre direction que celle prise par Harry.

Harry rit sous cape. Il aimait sa sœur jumelle plus que tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grandement apprécier la mettre dans tous ses états. C'était un divertissement innocent, alors aucun de ses parents ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur lorsqu'il le faisait.

Son père affirmait que c'était un bon entraînement s'il aspirait à devenir le prochain Maraudeur de Poudlard. Harry bailla de nouveau; il avait fait une nuit blanche et n'avait réussi à obtenir que six heures de sommeil, ce qui était vraiment bien trop peu pour le garçon en pleine croissance qu'il était.

Il se retrouva bien vite dans la grande salle à manger. Assis sur une des chaises était son père occupé à faire sauter sur ses genoux son petit frère et sa petite sœur.

Alex et Violette Potter avaient trois ans aujourd'hui et ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tout du moins était-ce ce que présumait Harry en voyant la manière dont des morceaux de gâteau étaient étalés sur leurs visages rieurs.

« Tu sais que maman va te tuer pour les avoir laissés manger le gâteau si tôt. » fit remarquer Harry d'une voix nonchalante. Il dépassa son père et bailla puis s'assit sur l'une des chaises entourant la table.

Harry cala ses pieds sur la table et s'étendit sur sa chaise. Son père était à présent en train de faire des grimaces à ses enfants de maintenant trois ans campés sur ses genoux. Les yeux de James voyagèrent brièvement en direction de Harry.

« Tes pieds » indiqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Hmm? » fit Harry.

« Je t'assure que tu grandis bien trop vite, déjà dans la période difficile 'n'écoute pas à tes parents' de ton adolescence » déclara James avec un sourire « Est-ce que la puberté t'as déjà frappé mon fiston? Si c'est le cas sens-toi libre d'en parler. »

Son père était presque sur le point d'éclater de rire à son commentaire.

« J'imagine que j'ai reçu ma maturité de toi papa. » répliqua Harry « Peut-être me marierais-je aussi à une femme le jour où je serai diplômé de Poudlard »

« Ouch » fut tout ce que son père répondit, feignant d'être blessé par les propos de son fils en portant la main sur son cœur. Les deux bébés sur ses genoux se mirent à glousser en le voyant faire. Harry baissa son regard vers eux et leur sourit.

Il sortit le vif que sa sœur lui avait donné.

« Cado » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson « De 'Arry? »

Il secoua la tête en relâchant le vif.

« De la part de Rosy » rectifia-t-il. Les deux cadets des Potter le fixèrent du regard pendant une minute. Le vif vola vers eux et ils semblèrent hypnotisés...pendant un court moment.

« Cado de 'Arry? » s'enquit Alex.

« Vii, où est cado de 'Arry? » renchérit Violette.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez, je ne sais plus trop. » dit-il en leur lançant un regard malicieux. Sa main était derrière son dos, il la fit tournoyer et conjura deux boules de verre dans sa main. Cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde présent dans la pièce.

Harry concentra sa magie dans les globes en verre. James leva les yeux vers lui en ressentant la légère trace de magie. Il eut un sourire en se demandant quel sorte de tour Harry était sur le point de jouer.

Harry retira ses mains de derrière son dos et les brandit devant les jumeaux, poings fermés, puis il les ouvrit d'un geste théâtral. Les deux enfants étirèrent leur cou et jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir... ses mains vides. Ils parurent tous les deux déçus, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent quelque chose autour de leur cou.

Sur chacun de leur cou était un collier au bout duquel pendait un globe de verre d'environ quinze centimètres de diamètre et qui luisait à la douce lumière éclairant la pièce. Des flammes bleues dansaient à l'intérieur des globes et changeaient de couleur en fonction de la proximité des sphères.

James eut un rire tonitruant.

« Très bien Harry tu as gagné, j'abandonne. Comment t'es-tu procuré ces choses? Je sais que tu ne les a pas achetés. » demanda James.

Harry bailla.

« Je n'en sais trop rien. » éluda-t-il.

Il posa son regard sur le vif en argent qui voletait dans les airs. Les jumeaux semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié.

« Eh bien vous savez...Rosy m'a donné cette chose, pensant que je n'avais aucun présent pour vous. »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Mais je l'aime bien...alors peut-être que je devrais juste le prendre. »

« NOON!! » s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux attrapant instantanément le vif qui flottait paisiblement dans les airs.

« C'est de la part de Ros', on va 'ouer avec. » dit précipitamment Alex.

« Oui oui, on 'ouera on 'ouera » confirma Violette avec véhémence.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

« Alors allez la remercier pour son cadeau » leur dit-il

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que les deux jumeaux sautèrent des genoux de leur père et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce à la recherche de leur sœur.

« Harry » appela son père

Harra lança à son père un regard indolent et haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu as découvert un moyen pour pratiquer la magie...Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi pour n'avoir pas pu t'enseigner. »

Harry le regarda surpris pendant un moment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca » dit Harry en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Écoute si tu as des questions...n'hésite pas à me les poser » continua James avec un sourire « Juste parce que je suis trop occupé à enseigner à Rose ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas essayer de t'aider. »

Harry interrompit sa marche vers la porte, le dos toujours tourné vers son père. Il tourna sa tête et lui lança un sourire narquois.

« Comme si un vieillard comme toi pouvait m'apprendre quelque chose. »

James se mit à rire en entendant la pique.

« Montre du respect à tes aînés » dit James en posant sa mains sur le cœur feignant d'être blessé.

Le rictus de Harry se transforma en sourire puis il reporta son attention vers la porte et sortit de la salle à manger.

* * *

Rose déambulait dans la cuisine, vaquant à ses propres occupations. Elle n'était pas une personne cruelle; beaucoup disaient qu'elle était très gentille, elle adorait sa famille, même son frère malgré le fait qu'il semblait avoir fait un sport de l'agacer continuellement, et écoutait toujours ce que ses parents lui disaient,

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pour autant qu'elle sache, alors pourquoi donc se demandait-t-elle,était-elle assaillie par deux petits asticots?

Alex et Violette était sur son dos, agrippés à son dos par leur petites mains potelées et semblaient avoir décidé d'un commun accord de la rendre sourde par leurs cris excités

« Merci pour le cadooo!!! » hurla Alex

« Merci, merci! » répéta Violette de tous ses poumons.

Rose parvint à se retourner et les deux jumeaux tombèrent sur le sol, riants aux éclats.

« Merci pour quoi? » demanda Rose confuse. Quoi que cela pouvait être, cela avait apparemment fait grand plaisir aux deux petits jumeaux.

« Pour cadoo. » précisa Alex.

« Vi, vii cadooo. » appuya Violette.

Rose cligna des yeux, seulement pour voir le vif flotter autour de la tête des cadets Potter. Soudainement, la tête de Harry apparu dans son champ de vision devant elle. Il la gratifia de son habituel sourire paresseux.

« Ils tenaient à te remercier. »

« C'est le cadeau qui était _supposé_ être de _ta_ part. » fit remarquer Rose.

Harry détourna son regard vers le plafond, comme s'il était subitement devenu du plus haut intérêt.

« Effectivement... je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer... » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante avant de reprendre son chemin.

« 'arry nous a donné ça! » indiqua Alex en montrant son collier.

« Y sont jolis hein? »renchérit Violette.

Rose fixa les colliers pendant un moment puis reposa son regard sur Harry. Il lui adressa un sourire innocent.

« Bon, puisque vous avez ouvert vos cadeaux, je serai dans ma chambre. »informa Harry en baillant.

Rose sembla surprise pendant un moment.

« A-Attends Harry » le rappela-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas nous quitter comme ça, il nous reste encore à célébrer; Oncle Sirius et Oncle Remus ne sont pas encore là. »

Harry eut un autre bâillement, ce qui irrita Rose.

« Venez juste me chercher lorsqu'ils arriveront. » rétorqua-t-il en poursuivant son chemin vers sa chambre.

Avant que Harry ne puisse s'éloigner davantage il sentit une pression sur ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Alex et Violette agrippés à ses deux jambes. Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Pars pas. » supplia Alex.

« Non non non. » dit Violette en secouant la tête énergiquement. Harry poussa un soupir et mit ses mains dans ses poches . Il leva sa jambe et la suspendit horizontalement dans les airs. Sa petite sœur resta accrochée à celle-ci et le défia du regard.

« Tu ne vas pas la lâcher n'est-ce-pas? » demanda Harry.

Violette, pour toute réponse, secoua sa tête et Harry poussa un autre soupir.

« Très bien, je ne pars pas. »Il bailla de nouveau. « Mais si je m'endors, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. »

Les deux jumeaux délivrèrent ses jambes de leur emprise et se poursuivirent en retournant dans la salle à manger. Harry baissa son regard et eut un sourire satisfait.

« Et maintenant qu'ils sont partis... » fit-il en reprenant le chemin menant à sa chambre, mais fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit sa mère.

Lily Potter avait les bras croisés et un regard des plus sévère sur son visage.

« Et où allais-tu comme ça? » interrogea Lily en tapant du pied.

Harry entendit Rose pouffer derrière son dos en le voyant fourré dans les ennuis.

« Humm »

« Marche. » ordonna-t-elle en pointant la direction de la salle à manger.

Harry se retourna la mine renfrognée et les mains dans les poches. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou ses frère et sœur patientaient.

Lily soupira et porta son regard sur Rose

« Ton frère. » dit-elle avec un un petit soupir et un sourire aux lèvres. « Je me pose réellement des questions à son propos parfois. »

Le sourcil de Rose s'éleva.

« Pourquoi? » s'enquit-elle. « Il n'est rien qu'un gros tas de mou agaçant »

« Qui est plus ou moins un génie. » ajouta Lily.

Rose leva instantanément les yeux vers elle.

« Quoi? »

« il est très mûr pour son âge, et bien que cela soit dur à remarquer, je l'ai vu en plus d'une occasion faire preuve d'une intelligence bien au-delà de son âge. » dit Lily en regardant sa fille avec un sourire. « Je pense qu'on peut attendre de grandes choses de ton frère. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il peut me surpasser? » questionna Rose, paraissant quelque peu offensée.

Lily eut un petit rire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de son niveau en ce qui concerne la magie... Je commentais juste son intelligence remarquable. » répondit-elle.

Rose sembla un peu soulagée par la réponse de sa mère. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était que son frère ait cette victoire à lui montrer au nez. Elle se retourna et suivit sa mère vers la salle à manger.

* * *

Harry eut un bâillement alors qu'il regardait sa mère gronder son père pour avoir laissé les jumeaux manger le gâteau avant même qu'ils aient pu leur chanté un joyeux anniversaire.

« Franchement James, as-tu ne serait-ce qu'une once de maîtrise de soi? » disait-elle.

Harry sentit une présence pénétrer la pièce et couvrit ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius? » dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh zut tu m'as eu Cornemenue. » s'exclama théâtralement l'homme derrière lui d'une voix blagueuse.

Harry entendit un soupir à sa droite et sut que c'était Remus.

« Comment ça va, gamin? » demanda ce dernier.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers eux pour les étreindre tous les deux.

« Salut petite Rosy. » dit Sirius. « Tu es devenue si grande depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

« Tu m'as vue la semaine dernière. » fit observer Rose.

Sirius se frappa le front de stupeur.

« Si longtemps. » s'exclama-t-il. « Alors tu mérites un cadeau. »

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. » rétorqua Rose.

« Mais ça le sera dans moins d'un mois alors pourquoi attendre jusque là. » dit Sirius en révélant un pendentif avec un petit phénix en or dessus. Les ailes de l'oiseau mystique avaient une légère lueur rappelant des flammes sur elles.

Harry le contempla avec curiosité, ressentant la magie qui en émanait. C'était un enchantement de traçage. Le pendentif était très probablement la dernière idée que ses parents avaient eu pour garder un œil sur Rose lorsqu'elle sera à Poudlard.

Il observa ensuite Rose pour voir si elle avait remarqué. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas et Harry poussa un léger soupir. Sirius porta son regard sur Harry.

« Mais toi, petit morveux gâté. » dit-il en plaisantant. « Puisque tu n'as aucun concept de l'amusement, et aucun respect pour ton père, tu devras attendre tout un mois avant de recevoir ton cadeau. »

Sirius avait un large sourire sur son visage en disant tout cela. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry d'un geste affectueux. Sirius était un homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui étaient longs et lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il était d'une carrure athlétique et personne le voyant n'aurait hésité à le qualifier de séduisant. Il avait les poils naissants d'une barbe rasée et qui étaient disposés d'une telle manière qu'ils lui donnaient un air négligé mais avec cependant une touche de mystère.

Remus quant à lui avait des cheveux courts et des yeux couleur miel. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué et même un peu pâle. Harry en connaissait la raison, mais les adultes n'étaient pas conscients qu'il savait.

Remus était probablement le plus protecteur d'entre tous. Il ne se préoccupait pas seulement de Rose mais s'inquiétait aussi pour Harry et depuis peu les jumeaux. Harry ne savait pas si c'était un trait caractérisant tous les loup-garous, mais il savait que Remus se souciait très profondément de leur bien être à tous.

« Alors Harry, es-tu excité de rentrer à Poudlard? » demanda Remus.

Harry poussa un bâillement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Seulement si les fans de ma sœur se tiennent suffisamment loin de moi pour qui je puisse dormir un peu, alors oui...je suis excité. » dit Harry d'une voix lente.

Remus, Sirius et James se mirent à rire en entendant son commentaire tandis que Rose et Lily le regardait d'un œil désapprobateur.

« Bien, et si on mangeait? » proposa James.

Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard se servirent avec enthousiasme alors que le reste de la famille était plus modéré...enfin disons plutôt que Harry, Alex et Violette mangeaient à un rythme plus effarant encore, laissant seulement Rose et Lily se sustenter comme des personnes civilisées.

C'était un jour heureux pour la famille Potter...


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Naissance d'un mage **

**Chapitre 3: Le Chemin de Traverse**

Harry déambulait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs du manoir. Lui et sa sœur avaient eu onze ans deux jours plus tôt . Cela avait été une petite fête, très similaire à celle de son frère et de sa sœur cadets.

Harry et Rose avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard la veille et toute la petite famille s'apprêtait à présent à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry laissa échapper un bâillement. Sa sœur aurait affirmé non sans raison qu'il paressait encore plus paresseux que de coutume...mais intérieurement son esprit travaillait à un rythme bien au-delà de ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'un adulte moyen. Il rassembla une partie de sa magie autour de son index et bien vite, une douce aura bleue recouvra son doigt. Harry se concentra davantage et la lueur disparut, ne laissant qu'une magie indétectable à l'emplacement où elle avait été.

Il avait pratiqué pendant un nombre innommable de nuits pour maîtriser ce sort parfaitement. Il retint la magie autour de son doigt et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec Rose.

« Harry regarde-toi!!! Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sérieusement rester habillé comme ça! » se récria Rose d'une voix à demie étranglée.

Harry cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux pour inspecter ses habits. Il portait un haut bleu plus grand que lui, qui dépassait de manière troublante d'un jean tout aussi large. Il portait à son cou une cravate de Gryffondor héritée de son père nouée de telle manière qu'une personne le regardant en aurait été amenée à se demander quelles genres de mains pouvaient faire un motif aussi peu conventionnel.

Harry reporta de nouveau son regard sur Rose et nota qu'elle semblait assez ennuyée par son état d'habillement. Il haussa un sourcil et usant de son index lui appliqua une petite chiquenaude sur le nez. La magie contenue sur son doigt se posa et se répandit silencieusement sur tout le corps de Rose, lui donnant une légère aura bleue visible uniquement par Harry.

Il sourit avec satisfaction en constatant le succès du sort, Rose ne s'étant aperçue de rien. Le sort était son propre charme de traçage, ainsi qu'un mineur bouclier de protection. C'était aussi une alarme qui l'alerterait instantanément si elle se retrouvait en danger.

Harry poussa un soupir.

_« Les choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi »_ pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Rose qui portait la main à son nez semblait mortifiée d'avoir reçu la chiquenaude. Il y avait une lueur de rage dans ses yeux.

Harry se contenta de la gratifier d'un sourire innocent tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il entreprit ensuite de poursuivre son chemin, le plus naturellement du monde. Les yeux de Rose lancèrent des éclairs dangereux à son dos pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne se décide finalement à marcher derrière lui en silence.

* * *

James regardait son fils avec un sourire. De jour en jour, le garçon lui ressemblait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait pas être plus fier qu'il ne l'était déjà. La seule déception de James résidait en lui-même. Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de son fils.

Bien sûr le gamin dormait beaucoup et était un peu paresseux sur les bords. Mais il avait aussi une certaine intelligence qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dénier et que James et Lily lui avaient très vite reconnue. Cela le rendait d'autant plus difficile à lire et à comprendre.

« Tellement différent de ce qu'il était il n'y a pas si longtemps. » pensa James.

Oui, Harry avait toujours été un enfant silencieux et plutôt intelligent. Mais plus il grandissait, plus son attitude indolente se faisait prononcée. Harry ne gémissait jamais pour quémander une friandise ou recevoir un balai comme un enfant de son âge qui se respecte. A vrai dire, il ne demandait jamais rien.

James eut un soupir.

« Ils grandissent si vite. » dit-il pour lui-même.

« Tu as dis quelque chose papa? » interrogea Harry en levant les yeux vers lui avec un sourcil haussé.

« Non, rien du tout. » répondit James en frappant le dos de son fils. « Maintenant rentre dans le feu. »

James s'interrompit une seconde pour contempler à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait étrange. Sans plus s'attarder sur la question, il s'écria « Chemin de Traverse! » et poussa son fils dans le feu vert, son sourire d'ancien Maraudeur toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Harry trébucha à travers le feu et arriva à destination, l'une des cheminées d'un des nombreux magasins de l'allée marchande, avec une élégance toute particulière en s'affalant de tout son long sur le sol. Son visage était renfrogné et il marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de « pères surexcités ».

Pendant qu'il se levait, le reste de la famille apparaissait un par un, en se réceptionnant avec l'équilibre parfait qui lui avait fait défaut plus tôt. James sortit du feu, un large sourire sur son visage.

« Alors comment était ton trajet? » demanda-t-il les yeux rieurs.

En entendant cela, les yeux de Harry furent sur le point de tiquer.

« Soyez sages vous deux...bon voyons voir...où allons-nous nous rendre en premier? » dit Lily en déroulant une impressionnante liste de fournitures à acheter. A côté d'elle, il y avait une poussette contenant les jumeaux Violette et Alex. Dans le monde Sorcier, le terme « poussette » convenait très peu à cet engin puisqu'il était enchanté pour suivre les parents sans avoir besoin d'être poussé. La poussette ne s'éloignait jamais de la portée des parents empêchant ainsi toute séparation accidentelle.

« Bon à plus tard. » dit Harry en agitant nonchalamment sa main alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? » s'écrièrent Lily et Rose en même temps.

« Faire du shopping » répondit sobrement Harry.

« Oh non, nous allons faire ça ensemble, en famille. » contra Lily. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu peux juste partir à l'aventure tout seul? »

« Ça. » dit Harry en pointant derrière sa famille. Ils se retournèrent et avisèrent une foule immense qui fixait Rose du regard avec admiration et révérence. Des murmures s'élevaient à présent dans le magasin dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Rose eut la décence de paraître embarrassée.

« Humm » dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler son visage. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'attention. Recevoir des lettres de ses admirateurs était agréable, et recevoir des éloges était encore plus agréable, mais avoir des étrangers qui vous dévisageait silencieusement lorsque vous étiez dans les alentours la rendait excessivement nerveuse.

« Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais je préférerai éviter le fan club de ma sœur si possible. » dit Harry en se remettant en marche.

« Attends un peu » intervint cette fois James Potter.

Harry s'arrêta encore et se retourna pour faire face à son vieil homme.

« Aucun parent digne de ce nom ne laisserait leur fils de dix ans se balader dans les dangereux coins du Chemin de Traverse. Alors...je viens avec toi . » lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry eut un soupir.

« Peu importe » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe mais adressa néanmoins un léger sourire à son père.

« Très bien » s'exclama jovialement James. « Où aller d'abord...au Salon de Glaces de Florian Fortarôme?...Fleury et Bott? Ou bien le Salon de Glaces de Florian Fortarôme? »

Harry leva les yeux vers son père et constata que celui-ci avait un visage plein d'espoir.

_« C'est lui le parent...ne devrait-il pas choisir où nous allons aller? »_ pensa Harry.

Il eut un sourire malicieux et répondit.

« Fleury et Bott. »

James abaissa théâtralement sa tête en signe de déception, lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Harry.

« Très bien! » marmonna-t-il, le visage renfrogné tel un enfant. « Alors comme convenu, ce sera le Salon de Glaces de Florian Fortarôme! » s'écria-t-il le visage subitement rayonnant.

« On se retrouvera ainsi dans trois heures « indiqua Lily en s'éloignant avec le reste de la famille.

James acquiesça et reporta son regard sur son fils qui n'avait pas attendu son feu et était déjà bien éloigné . James se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

* * *

Rose parcourait l'allée derrière sa mère qui menait le pas. La poussette était à sa gauche contenant deux jumeaux qui jouaient avec le vif d'argent qu'ils avaient reçu pour leur anniversaire.

Elle était heureuse que Harry le leur ait offert de sa part parce qu'ils n'avaient pas paru très enchantés par celui qu'elle leur avait offert.

_« Comment étais-je supposée savoir qu'ils n'aimeraient pas la deuxième édition de Sorts Pratiques pour Sorciers en herbe... c'est ce que maman et papa m'ont offert quand j'ai eu cinq ans et je l'ai adoré. » _pensa Rose

Mais là là encore, ses parents l'avaient toujours poussée vers la magie et ses différents aboutissants. Certes, ils n'avaient commencé à lui enseigner qu'à l'âge de sept ans, mais ils l'avaient conditionnée à cela depuis Merlin sait quand. Le but étant qu'elle soit vouée à avoir plus d'intérêt sur la matière que les jumeaux...sans mentionner qu'ils étaient un peu jeunes tout de même...comme le lui avait indiqué son frère.

Le visage de Rose prit une expression irritée lorsque le fil de ses pensées l'amena à évoquer Harry. Le petit coup qu'il lui avait donné sur le nez lui restait encore en travers de la gorge et Merlin savait à quel point elle pouvait être rancunière lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère.

La petite famille se trouva bientôt face à la devanture du magasin de Ollivander. Rose leva vers les yeux vers l'enseigne et lui lança un regard curieux. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux à propos de ce magasin, bien plus encore que les autres magasins. L'enseigne à elle seule dégageait une aura ancienne et Rose en était rendue à se demander ce que la bâtisse dans son intégralité lui ferait ressentir une fois à l'intérieur.

Sa mère entra la première suivie par la poussette. Rose, jetant un dernier coup d'œil intéressé à l'enseigne pénétra à son tour dans le domaine du fabricant de baguettes. Elle contempla l'intérieur du magasin poussiéreux et les nombreuses rangées de boîtes contenant les baguette parfaitement ordonnées et qui semblaient sans fin. Le magasin en lui-même semblait vide mais Rose ressentait toujours cette étrange magie ancienne qui flottait dans l'air. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère en se demandant si elle le ressentait aussi. Si c'était le cas, elle ne le montrait pas, peut être parce qu'elle était habituée pour être déjà venue acheter sa baguette.

« Bien bien... » dit une voix derrière Rose la faisant sursauter. Elle fit volte-face et avisa un vieil homme aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Mr Ollivander, présuma Rose.

« Rose Potter...J'ai attendu le jour où vous viendriez...oui...oui, nous avons beaucoup à voir. » dit Mr Ollivander. Il regarda ensuite la mère de Rose. « Ah Lily Evans, oh milles excuses...Lily Potter à présent. Je me rappelle très bien de votre baguette...bois de saule vingt-cinq centimètres et crin de licorne. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire nerveux; quelque chose chez Mr Ollivander la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Mr. Ollivander. » dit-elle. « Pourriez-vous trouver une baguette pour ma fille, je vous prie?. »

« Ah oui, oui bien sûr. » répondit-il en se rendant derrière son comptoir. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller parmi les nombreuses boîtes. « Puis-je demander où est-votre autre enfant? Si je ne m'abuse, il se rend aussi à Poudlard cette année? »

Lily cilla.

« Oh, Harry est allé faire ses achats avec son père...ils viendront bientôt. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ahh. » s'exclama doucement avec un léger éclat dans les yeux. Rose le remarqua et cela la troubla. « J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer...Je peux seulement supposer que c'est un garçon fascinant... »

Rose n'appréciait pas la manière dont il disait ses mots.

« C'est juste un gros paresseux. » lança-t-elle en cherchant à voir la réaction de l'homme.

« Peut-être...ou peut-être n'aime-t-il tout simplement pas gaspiller son énergie. » avança le fabricant de baguettes avec un léger sourire.

Rose ne sentait aucune intention malveillante mais le sourire la fit frisonner. Mr Ollivander était un homme très inquiétant.

« Tenez, essayez celle-ci. » dit Ollivander en lui présentant une boîte contenant une baguette. Elle retira la baguette de son emballage; elle avait une couleur ressemblant étrangement à celle du miel.

« Boissol poli. Vingt-cinq centimètres. Crin de licorne. »

Rose l'agita d'un geste ferme. La baguette répondait bien à sa magie mais semblait presque réduire sa puissance.

Mr Ollivander parut le remarquer.

« Non, pas celle-ci...tenez, essayez celle-ci. Bois de chêne, vingt-trois centimètres et plume de Gryffon. »

Rose agita cette baguette et un bureau qui était prochaine explosa.

« Certainement pas. » dit-il en la lui prenant des mains.

Il déposa la baguette dans sa boîte et réfléchit pendant un instant.

Il lui adressa un regard étrange puis un léger sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Peut-être...peut-être que... » répéta-t-il d'une voix absente.

Il retourna dans l'arrière-boutique et récupéra une boîte spéciale. Il la porta comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor délicat qui pouvait se briser à tout instant. Alors qu'il attrapait le contenu de la boîte il parut frémir. Quoi que cela était, il semblait à la fois la révérer et la craindre.

« Cette baguette. » commença-t-il « a une histoire...son cœur est une plume de phénix...et possède une baguette qui lui est sœur. Son pouvoir reste à découvrir mais...l'héritage qu'elle doit porter est assez...terrifiant. »

Rose déglutit audiblement.

« Qu-que voulez-vous dire. » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Le sourcil de Ollivander se leva et son visage s'adoucit. Il lui présenta silencieusement la baguette et lui adressa un bref hochement de tête.

Rose la contempla et ressentit soudainement sa magie la recouvrir. Son corps fit illuminée par une douce lumière qui enveloppait tout son corps. Sa mère la regardait émerveillée et fascinée.

« Oui...en effet...voilà qui est des plus curieux. »

Rose leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » statua-t-elle.

Ollivander eut un léger sourire.

« La sœur de cette baguette... a fait des choses terribles..dans les mains... de celui qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. »

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la signification des mots du fabricant de baguettes.

« Ne pensez pas que cette baguette est maléfique ou que vous-même êtes maléfique...cela signifie simplement, que le destin de cette baguette.. et de son détenteur vont être exceptionnels. »

Rose quitta le magasin quelque peu déconcertée; elle fixa du regard la baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Le destin de cette baguette... » souffla Rose un peu effrayée.

Qu'est ce que le destin avait en réserve pour elle?

Ollivander regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cependant il remplaça très vite ce sourire par un froncement de sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir invité ici. » dit Ollivander.

De derrière les étagères surchargées de l'arrière boutique se dégagea un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée vêtu de robes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il possédait des yeux qui pétillaient doucement dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Je souhaitais simplement revoir l'enfant de la prophétie. » dit l'homme.

« Vous jouez un jeu dangereux Dumbledore » prévint Ollivander sans daigner se retourner pour faire face au Directeur de Poudlard.

« Mais c'est un jeu auquel je suis très doué. » dit Dumbledore sans malice.

« Soyez prudent quant à comment vous allez jouer avec elle...vous pourriez vous retrouver blessé. » siffla Ollivander avec une fureur à peine contenue.

« Êtes-vous en train de me menacer? » s'enquit Dumbledore d'un ton paternel. « Je la surveillerai et m'assurerai qu'elle est en sécurité. Rien de plus. »

Ollivander se calma en entendant cela. Sans autre forme de procès et avec un bref hochement de tête à destination du fabricant, Dumbledore se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique et disparut.

Le vieux fabricant de baguettes laissa échapper un soupir et posa son regard sur ses baguettes rangées dans les boîtes. Les contempler était la seule chose qui calmait son esprit troublé, et revoir Dumbledore n'aidait certainement pas. Chacune des baguettes avaient une place particulière dans son esprit. Et à vrai dire, il pouvait déceler une légère lueur autour de chaque baguette. Ces lueurs avaient diverses couleurs et nuances. Et à chaque fois qu'un client passait la porte de sa boutique, il voyait la même lueur autour d'eux.

Il trouvait la baguette et observait les deux lueurs correspondantes fusionner en une seule, les rendant finalement complètes. Cela lui apportait de la joie de voir pareil phénomène et il ne s'en lassait pas, et ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais. Cependant il y avait une baguette...vieille de plusieurs siècles...la plus vieille baguette qui existe en fait...elle n'avait jamais trouvé son propriétaire.

Ollivander fixa la boîte qui était juchée à la plus grande hauteur dans sa boutique. Elle diffusait une douce lueur rouge, presque démoniaque mais pas nécessairement maléfique.

« Tu attends...n'est-ce pas... » murmura-t-il dans le magasin vide.

Ollivander vit la magie rouge fluctuer pendant un court instant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas...bientôt, toi aussi tu seras complète. »

Ollivander jeta un regard à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. De loin, il pouvait voir une colonne rouge de lumière qui correspondait parfaitement à la signature de l'antique baguette. Cela l'emplit d'espoir et il eut un petit sourire.

« Bientôt »

* * *

« Allez tu dois te procurer ça. » disait James en tenant à bout de bras un exemplaire de _Bombabouses du Sorcier Amateur._

Harry le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« Je ne pense pas que maman approuverait. » énonça-t-il calmement.

« C'est pour ça qu'on ne lui dira rien. » rétorqua James avec son sourire habituel.

Harry poussa un soupir et secoua sa tête, avant d'adresser un de ses sourires à son père alors qu'ils achetaient le produit qui était susceptible de leur causer les pires ennuis si jamais sa mère mettait la main dessus.

« Maintenant pour les livres tu as besoin... » commença James, en laissant sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il lisait la liste. « C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je me rappelle avoir acheté de mon temps. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Séparons-nous » suggéra Harry en s'en allant avant que son père ne puisse répondre. Harry s'enfonça dans la boutique, ses yeux parcourant paresseusement certains titres parmi les nombreux ouvrages exposés. Il dut réprimer une soudaine envie de brûler ceux qui possédaient le nom « Lockhart » inscrit sur eux.

Harry tourna sa tête subitement lorsqu'un son de quelqu'un se débattant attira son attention. Bien vite, il s'avéra qu'il avait eu raison. Il se trouvait devant une personne d'apparence frêle qui tenait une tour impressionnante de livres dans ses mains et qui essayait de bouger, sans considérer les lois élémentaires de la physique. Alors qu'il s'avançait, la personne trébucha et les livres s'écroulèrent par terre.

Harry en attrapa certains par réflexe. Il reporta son attention sur la personne qui avait les livres dans sa main quelques minutes plus tôt et constata que c'était une fille aux cheveux bruns qui devait avoir son âge. Harry se rapprocha de la fille à terre.

« Est-ce que ça va? » s'enquit-il en offrant sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête et de prendre sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se lever.

« Merci » remercia-t-elle poliment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces livres? » demanda Harry.

La fille rougit, embarrassée.

« Eh bien..tu vois...je suis une née-moldue...je ne connais pas grand chose du Monde Sorcier alors je... »

« Etais en train de porter bien trop de livres alors que tu aurais pu demander à d'autres personnes qui en savent plus. » dit Harry avec un sourire.

La fille rougit davantage face à la simplicité de la réponse à son problème qu'on venait de lui formuler..et cela avait plus de sens.

« Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. » se présenta Harry.

« Hermione Granger. » répondit la fille en présentant sa main. Il la serra, avec paresse avant de laisser échapper un bâillement.

« Tu sais c'est vraiment impoli de faire ça devant quelqu'un. »

« Ainsi affirmes-tu ouvertement à une personne que tu ne connais pas sans même t'excuser au préalable. » dit Harry avec un sourire avant de bailler à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il couvrit sa bouche.

« Toutefois, un bâillement est une réaction du corps...quelque chose de difficile à contrôler...ce n'est pas le cas de ta bouche »

Hermione rougit furieusement et baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Désolée. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Pour quoi? Être toi? » répliqua Harry avec un petit rire. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

La jeune fille releva les yeux, surprise par son brusque changement de personnalité.

« Est-ce que tu vas à Poudlard? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ma première année. » dit Harry en portant son attention sur certains livres que Hermione avait laissé tombé. « Mais d'après ta sélection de littérature, je dirais tu es dans ta quoi?... Cinquième année peut-être. »

Hermione reprit une teinte cramoisie, paraissant extrêmement embarrassée, elle semblait devenir muette bien facilement. Harry eut un petit rire de bonne humeur.

Il se retourna, ayant ses propres livres à rechercher.

« J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Hermione. » dit Harry.

« J'ai été ravie aussi. » dit Hermione en se redonnant une contenance. « Peut-être qu'on se reverra à Poudlard? »

« Peut-être...je te verrai peut-être même dans le train. » dit Harry en la saluant de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Harry et son père sortirent de la boutique, tous ces livres achetés. Pendant que Harry avait parlé à Hermione, son père avait trouvé tous ses livres. Ce dernier arborait un sourire malicieux.

« Alors...qui était cette fille avec qui je t'ai vu parler hmm? » interrogea-t-il sournoisement dans une tentative pour l'embarrasser.

« Son nom est Hermione...elle avait fait tomber ses livres...et je pense qu'elle et Rose s'entendraient bien. » dit Harry.

Son père se contenta de le regarder avec insistance.

« Et comment t'es-tu entendu avec elle? » demanda James.

Harry s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Elle était gentille. »

« C'est tout? »

Harry hocha la tête et reprit son chemin.

« Hey!!Et les glaces alors? » hurla James.

« Je veux ma baguette d'abord. » rétorqua Harry.

Les épaules de James s'affaissèrent en entendant la réponse implacable de Harry. Constatant que ce dernier était déjà bien loin, il courut pour le rattraper tout en marmottant dans sa barbe à quel point son fils lui déniait tout ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était vraiment injuste!


	4. Baguette caprcieuse pr sorcier paresseux

**Naissance d'un mage**

**Chapitre 4 : Baguette capricieuse pour sorcier paresseux**

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et laissa échapper un bâillement. Il commençait à être vraiment fatigué, et son père l'épuisait rien que par l'énergie qu'il dégageait. Harry s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers l'enseigne pendue au dessus du magasin. Chez Ollivander, indiquait-elle.

« Eh bien, ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs. » dit James derrière son fils.

Harry se retourna vers lui avec une expression curieuse, mais ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, le regard lointain. Harry poussa un soupir alors qu'il rentrait lentement dans le magasin.

Il observa autour de lui, et remarqua une feinte volute bleue dans l'air.

« Rose est déjà venue ici… je me demande quelle sorte de baguette elle a obtenu. » pensa Harry.

Le sort qu'il avait placé sur elle, lui permettait de faire beaucoup de choses. Comme sentir où elle était, où elle s'était rendue, si elle était en danger, et lui procurait même une protection mineure si elle était attaquée.

Il scruta les alentours à la recherche du propriétaire du magasin, seulement pour être pris par surprise lorsqu'il sentit une présence surgir derrière lui. Ollivander plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry le faisant sursauter légèrement.

« Eh bien eh bien combattant indolent… » dit Mr. Ollivander. Harry se demanda brièvement pour quelle raison le fabricant de baguettes lui octroyait le surnom de 'combattant indolent'. « Vous avez besoin de surveiller vos arrières. »

Ollivander avait un léger sourire en lui disant cela, et Harry se détendit un peu. Il poussa un bâillement et mit ses mains dans ses poches en se plaçant devant le comptoir. Ollivander alla se positionner derrière, et l'observa longuement.

« J'étais certain que vous seriez à la recherche de votre baguette aujourd'hui. » dit Ollivander.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ma fille est déjà venue prendre sa baguette ? » demanda James en s'avançant de derrière Harry.

« Hmm, oh oui. Miss Rose était là il y a quelques instants. » répondit le fabricant de baguettes. « Elle s'est procurée une excellente baguette. »

Harry détourna son regard de son père et du fabricant pendant qu'ils conversaient. Ses yeux se posèrent paresseusement sur les boîtes qui trônaient sur les étagères derrière Ollivander. Il avait une expression d'ennui le plus complet sur son visage et se sentait vraiment fatigué. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et il poussa un autre bâillement pour se réveiller.

« Fatigué, combattant indolent ? » s'enquit Ollivander avec une once d'amusement dans sa voix.

Harry secoua simplement sa tête en signe de dénégation.

« Eh bien, allons donc vous trouver une baguette, n'est ce pas ? »

Mr. Ollivander les laissa pour se diriger près de l'arrière boutique. Il sembla saisir au hasard une boîte de laquelle il sortit une baguette.

« Bois de houx, trente centimètres, crin de licorne. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter le léger ton ennuyé de sa voix. Il prit la baguette et l'agita… …toutes les vitres du magasin éclatèrent.

« Non » dit Ollivander d'une voix non surprise.

Harry avait dans l'idée que le vieil homme s'y était attendu.

Mr. Ollivander reprit la baguette de la main de Harry et la replaça dans sa boîte. Il fit demi-tour et retourna à l'étagère pour trouver une autre baguette.

Il faisait toujours cela…leur donner des baguettes qu'il savait incompatibles avec les sorciers qui se présentaient. Tous les sorciers qui avaient mis le pied dans son magasin étaient toujours repartis avec la baguette parfaite pour eux. Mr Ollivander connaissait la baguette qui leur était propre à la signature magique qu'ils émanaient… il leur donnait seulement d'autres baguettes pour voir ce qui se passerait…c'était son petit divertissement.

Cependant faire attendre la baguette du garçon plus longtemps serait injuste envers elle. Oui, il pouvait voir la légère lueur rouge qui émanait du jeune Harry. Le moment où Harry avait mis le pied au Chemin de Traverse Mr Ollivander avait vu l'aura rouge s'élever dans le ciel. Il avait su alors que le véritable maître de la baguette était arrivé… et il savait que c'était Harry Potter. La signature de la baguette et la sienne correspondaient parfaitement.

Ollivander leva la tête vers la plus haute étagère de son magasin. Il pouvait voir que la baguette réagissait déjà à la présence du garçon. Le vieux fabricant de baguettes eut un petit sourire, qui passa inaperçu pour les Potter qui se tenaient devant le comptoir.

Il attira un escabeau devant lui et se mit à monter. Il avait inconsciemment une expression expectative sur son visage. Il savait ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il donnerait la baguette au garçon. Ollivander pouvait déjà avoir un aperçu de la vie intéressante que mènerait le jeune Potter avec une baguette aussi étrange et puissante que celle qu'il allait recevoir.

Il parvint finalement à la plus haute étagère de son magasin. Dessus, se trouvait une seule et unique boîte d'environ vingt-cinq centimètres de longueur et dix centimètres de largeur. Elle était recouverte de poussière mais sous la saleté, se trouvait un bois noir d'ébène. La boîte en bois scintillait et les bordures étaient faites d'argent. Un joyau pourpre semblait être incrusté sur le devant de la boîte.

Ollivander saisit la boîte et entreprit de redescendre par l'escabeau. Il atteignit le sol et marqua une pause pour reprendre ses esprits. Son visage prit une sombre expression.

« Fabricant inconnu » dit Ollivander attirant l'attention des Potter qui avaient attendu patiemment jusque là, sans chercher à savoir ce que le vieil homme faisait.

Leur regard paraissait observer intensément la forme partiellement dissimulée d'Ollivander. Le vieil homme se tenait raide dans son coin sous l'escabeau par lequel il était descendu. Les ombres de son magasin semblaient le couvrir d'obscurité car aucun des Potter ne parvenait à distinguer son visage. Son corps se remit en mouvement et Harry l'observa se retourner dans leur direction.

« Le bois dont cette baguette est faite, de même que l'arbre d'où provient ce bois…sont inconnus. » dit Ollivander.

Il se dirigea vers eux avec une magnifique boîte noire dans sa main. Son pas était lent et mesuré si bien que Harry se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans les évènements qui étaient en train de prendre place devant lui.

« Le cœur magique de la baguette…est aussi inconnu. »

James Potter scruta le vieux fabricant attentivement ; c'était définitivement totalement différent de lorsqu'il avait reçu sa baguette. Ollivander plaça la boîte sur le comptoir et posa sa main dessus pour l'ouvrir.

« La seule chose que je connaisse à propos de cette baguette…est qu'elle fait vingt-trois centimètres de long. »

Il ouvrit la boîte et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur ; son intérêt avait été piqué au vif.

Dans un lit de soie rouge, reposait une baguette d'un noir d'ébène. Il y'avait un revêtement d'une teinte rouge sur le bois qui ressemblait à une légère brume rouge recouvrant la surface de la baguette. Elle avait un éclat inhabituel et bien qu'elle parût neuve, elle semblait ancienne.

« Cette baguette existe depuis bien plus longtemps que moi » informa Mr. Ollivander. « Elle n'a jamais eu de maître…certains disent qu'elle est maudite…d'autres disent que ce n'est même pas une baguette…mais je sais qu'elle attend simplement que quelqu'un qui en soit digne survienne. »

James posa son regard sur son fils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être en train de passer par la tête de son fils. Harry maintient son apparence nonchalante ; il pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait à propos de cette baguette. Il avança sa main lorsque Mr. Ollivander l'arrêta par des mots d'avertissement.

« Faites attention Harry. » prévint le fabricant en utilisant finalement son nom. « Je peux dire par votre approche que vous ne saisissez pas toute la gravité de ce qui va prendre place. »

« Maintenant ça suffit, je ne vous autoriserai pas à donner à mon fils quelque chose qui puisse le mettre en danger ! » s'écria James en avançant d'un pas protecteur. « Expliquez-vous ! Maintenant ! »

« Ce sujet est réservé à Harry seul… et c'est sa décision. » dit sereinement Ollivander sans regarder James. « Harry, ne pensez pas une seconde que cette baguette est comme celle de votre père ou de votre sœur. Voyez-vous cette baguette, si je puis dire est le mouton noir parmi ses paires »

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches ; il poussa un bâillement comme s'il devenait plus fatigué au fil du temps. Cependant, il écoutait attentivement ce que le fabricant disait, ce qui était tout ce qu'Ollivander lui demandait.

« Chaque baguette est vivante et choisit son maître. » poursuivit Ollivander. « Toutes les baguettes forment un partenariat ; cependant cela ressemble plus à de la servitude qu'autre chose. La baguette exécute le sort que lui demande son maître si se sort est réalisé correctement. Les sorciers ne traitent pas leur baguette comme leur égale, mais la baguette obéit toujours. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Cette baguette, par contre, n'obéira pas. Elle est libre et je n'ai aucun doute que lorsqu'elle sera votre, elle ne fonctionnera que si elle le veut bien. Elle ne se laissera pas contrôler par vous et on peut dire qu'elle possède sa propre volonté. »

« Donc c'est juste une baguette qui fait ce qu'elle veut. » résuma Harry avec un sourcil levé. Ses yeux étaient en train de se fermer lentement mais sûrement.

« Sous-estimer de quoi elle est capable…pourrait être très dangereux. »

Harry semblait avoir compris et il présenta de nouveau sa main.

« Alors, puis-je l'essayer ? »

Mr. Ollivander hocha la tête et lui présenta la baguette. James se tendit derrière Harry comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une énorme explosion se produise lorsque la baguette aurait reconnu son fils. Cependant rien ne se passa. Il n'y eut pas d'afflux de magie, ni d'étincelles.

Le magasin de baguettes demeura aussi silencieux que d'ordinaire et Harry examina la baguette. Il la brandit devant lui et la scruta du regard pendant un moment. Il ne sentit rien provenant de la baguette.

« J'imagine que je ne suis pas son maî… »

Harry se retourna vers Mr. Ollivander qui s'éloignait d'eux.

« Vous pouvez prendre cette baguette gratuitement. » dit Mr. Ollivander. « Et Harry. » Ollivander se tourna pour faire face au garçon. « Ne vous en séparez jamais. »

Et sur ces mots Mr. Ollivander disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant derrière lui un Harry au visage perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? » demanda Harry à son père.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules mais repris bien vite son attitude espiègle et décontractée.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il dit qu'elle t'appartient et plus important que tout le reste…c'est gratuit. » dit James avec un sourire enjoué.

Harry haussa un sourcil à son père avant de secouer sa tête.

« Maintenant, allons manger des glaces ! » s'exclama James avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

Mr. Ollivander pénétra dans son bureau privé avec un air de satisfaction sur son visage. Il l'avait vu, leurs signatures fusionnant en une seule tout juste devant eux. C'était quelque chose dont il était sûr d'avoir été le seul témoin et la seule personne à le savoir.

« Mais je me demande…combattant indolent. » dit Ollivander pour lui-même. « La baguette vous a accepté comme son partenaire…mais choisira-t-elle tout de même de travailler avec vous ? »

* * *

Rose, sa mère, son frère et sa sœur étaient assis au lieu où ils avaient convenu de rejoindre son frère et son père. Elle était assise sur sa nouvelle malle magique. Sa tête reposait dans ses mains, elle avait eu une journée épuisante.

Elle entendit des bruits de flash et su que quelqu'un venait juste de la prendre en photo. Elle avait été traquée par les foules durant toute la journée, et avait reçu des centaines de cadeaux et d'articles gratuites de la part des différents magasins où elle s'était rendue. Les présents n'étaient pas si mal mais elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'autant.

Elle jeta un regard à ses frère et sœur cadets. Ils semblaient particulièrement heureux d'avoir reçu une glace, au vu de la vitesse alarmante à laquelle ils léchaient la leur, en en mettant un peu partout sur leur visage dans le processus. Lily leur essuya leurs petites frimousses avec un sourire aux lèvres en les entendant rire de contentement.

Elle baissa le regard sur sa propre glace au chocolat crémeux. Elle la mangeait plus lentement que ses frère et sœur mais elle disparaissait tout de même rapidement.

Rose regarda derrière elle pour voir son père et son frère arriver vers eux. Son père avait la tête baissée et regardait le sol. Lily et elle le remarquèrent instantanément.

« James, chéri, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Lily en se levant et en marchant en devant d'eux.

« Harry ne voulait pas avoir de glace. » dit James d'une voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'un tout petit.

Il boudait et donna un coup de pied à un malheureux caillou qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin. Lily sourit en entendant cela et lui présenta son cône.

« Tiens prend un peu de la mienne. »

Rose aurait pu jurer avoir vu des cœurs apparaître dans les yeux de son père.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! » s'exclama James en embrassant sa femme sur la joue avant d'attraper la glace et de commencer à lui faire son sort...sans baguette.

Rose observa les pitreries de son père amusée. On ne devinerait jamais qu'il était un Capitaine des Aurors ainsi qu'un professeur douloureusement strict et exigeant…elle avait encore les bleus de sa dernière séance d'entraînement pour en témoigner.

Son frère Harry, marchait juste derrière lui. Il avait son habituelle attitude nonchalante et désinvolte. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos mais en même temps alertes, comme s'il était naturel pour eux d'être ainsi. Il poussa l'un de ses fameux bâillements et se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu as eu ta baguette ? » demanda-t-elle un peu curieuse.

« Oui…je crois… » dit-il avant de bailler à nouveau. « Je l'ai sur moi quelque part. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un lent sourire malicieux.

« J'ai une telle goinfre pour petite sœur » dit-il.

Elle rougit, autant par embarras que par irritation.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Il leva son doigt et le passa sur son nez. Il l'amena ensuite sous ses yeux et elle pu voir les restes de sa glace au chocolat étalés sur son doigt.

« Je pense que tu en as mis plus sur toi qu'en toi. »

Le visage de Rose s'embrasa et la jeune fille sentit que si la terre pouvait se fissurer et l'engloutir toute entière à ce moment, elle lui en serait infiniment reconnaissante.

' _Pendant combien de temps était-ce sur moi ? ' _pensa-t-elle hystériquement en se souvenant du nombre de photos qu'on avait prises d'elle ce jour-ci.

Harry prit un mouchoir propre de ses poches et essuya son visage. Elle recula aussi plus vite qu'elle le put, plus embarrassée que jamais.

« Je peux très bien me nettoyer toute seule sans ton aide merci bien ! » cria-t-elle à moitié.

« Mais apparemment tu ne peux pas manger sans mon aide. » sourit malicieusement Harry.

Rose sentit son tempérament s'échauffer en entendant cela.

« Très bien vous deux, on y va. » dit Lily en arrivant à leur niveau.

Rose perdit en grande partie de sa colère mais foudroya tout de même son frère du regard pour faire bonne mesure. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua une cage derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry se retourna et haussa ses épaules.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, nous l'avons eue à cet endroit avec les Hiboux, le propriétaire me l'a juste donnée. » dit Harry d'une voix désintéressée. « Il a marmonné quelque chose comme quoi c'était un oiseau problématique. »

Avant que Rose ne puisse questionner la santé mentale de son frère pour avoir accepté n'importe quel oiseau venu il se dirigea vers la cheminée et entra dans les flammes vertes. Rose fronça les sourcils pendant un moment puis fit de même.

* * *

Lily et James Potter étaient couchés au lit côte à côte avec des expressions inquiètes sur leur visage.

« Alors…sa baguette est la sœur de celle de Voldemort. » dit-il.

Lily acquiesça avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » dit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça…cela ne veut rien dire. » assura James. « Son destin est seulement lié au sien…c'est naturel qu'ils aient une certaine connexion…en outre sa baguette est faite de bois de Houx, celle de Voldemort était faite de bois d'if…elles sont diamétralement opposées. »

Lily soupira.

« J'imagine que tu as raison… »

« Je suis juste un peu plus perturbé par la baguette de Harry… »

Lily semblait avoir bondi hors des couvertures et était sur ses genoux sur le lit en le regardant avec des yeux troublés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Hey, hey, calme-toi il n'y a aucun problème avec Harry…c'est juste que sa baguette est un peu étrange, c'est tout. » dit James en essayant de rasséréner sa femme.

« Etrange ? En quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

James la prit dans une étreinte et lui tapota le dos. Lily était très anxieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry. Lorsqu'ils étaient avec le reste de la famille, elle le dissimulait et était très stricte, mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls elle manquait d'assurance quant à l'opinion que leur fils avait d'elle.

Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas favoriser Rose, mais en plus d'une occasion ils avaient été obligés de dire non à Harry afin d'aider Rose. Son attitude paresseuse et sa maturité étaient interprétés par Lily comme un glacial sentiment de mépris à leur encontre.

Elle avait demandé à son mari plus d'une fois si elle était une bonne mère et si Harry la détestait. Elle s'inquiétait à son sujet à s'en rendre malade et avait pointé du doigt le fait indéniable qui avait fortement ébranlé James lui-même.

Ils ne pouvaient se rappeler d'une seule fois où Harry avait prononcé les mots 'Je t'aime'

James avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'évoquer un souvenir où le garçon aurait dit ces trois mots soit à sa femme soit à lui. Ce fut un fait qui fut à même de terrifier James Potter. Le garçon ne faisait ouvertement preuve d'aucune haine, mais ils en été venus à se demander si Harry dissimulait ses sentiments d'amertume envers eux.

« Il ira bien…ne t'inquiète pas. » assura James.

Lily hocha la tête sur son épaule et resserra leur étreinte.

Elle retourna se coucher en réitérant une fois encore la question qu'elle se posait pratiquement toutes les nuits avant de dormir.

« Ai-je été une bonne mère…Harry ? »


	5. Le Poudlard Express

**Naissance d'un mage**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard Express**

Harry se tenait à côté de sa malle et émit un bâillement sonore tandis qu'il attendait que sa sœur ait fini de donner à leurs parents une dernière étreinte d'adieu. La fumée du train jaillit et emplit l'air qui les entourait d'un écran blanc vaporeux. Harry posa son regard sur le train, un certain amusement clairement visible dans ses yeux verts. Il était quelque peu excité de finalement être en mesure d'apprendre de manière concrète la Magie, selon un cursus solide et équilibré qui contrasterait fortement avec la manière disparate qu'il avait eue d'apprendre jusqu'alors.

Cependant il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il devait se soucier. Depuis le jour où il avait reçu sa baguette, presque deux mois auparavant, il n'avait pas été capable de réaliser le moindre sort avec. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure il était certain de pouvoir réaliser n'importe quel sort tout aussi bien…sinon mieux que la plupart des septième année sans baguette.

Il prétendrait utiliser sa baguette afin de ne pas attirer de suspicions à son endroit jusqu'à ce que sa baguette décide de collaborer avec lui. Il avait considéré pendant un long moment de révéler à ses parents le fait qu'il pouvait pratiquer la magie sans baguette…mais il ne le fit pas…il ne pouvait pas. Il désirait garder ce petit secret pour lui même, c'était là la manifestation de la partie enfantine de son cerveau, mais la partie mature quant à elle, était d'avis que si personne n'était au courant de son habilité à faire de la magie sans baguette, cela lui ouvrirait alors la voie vers d'infinies possibilités.

Cela lui donnait l'avantage non négligeable de l'élément de surprise de même que cela instillerait dans l'esprit des personnes qui lui feraient face de la confusion. Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il avait lancé un sort s'il n'avait pas de baguette en main. Enfin, le dernier élément dissuasif qui lui confirmait qu'il faisait le bon choix en gardant le silence était une vérité élémentaire que bien des personnes apprenaient à leurs dépens : révéler quelque chose à quelqu'un équivalait à la révéler à tout le monde.

Harry avait voulu apprendre à Rose comment utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment. En outre il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait réellement, peut-être n'était-elle même pas capable de le faire. Cependant c'étaient des pensées pour plus tard. Le train siffla et Harry retourna son attention vers les quais.

Il se leva de la malle sur laquelle il avait fini par s'asseoir, las de rester debout à patienter. Ses bagages seraient amenés en voiture lorsqu'il serait rentré dans le train, alors il les laissa là et se mit à marcher vers les quais. Cependant, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la foule avant que Lily ne puisse l'étreindre en signe d'au revoir.

Elle se tenait maladroitement à l'endroit où il se tenait plus tôt, ses bras à demi-levés. Elle avait été prête à l'étreindre et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais il s'était éclipsé avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Elle vit Rose arriver à son niveau et l'enlacer encore une fois. Lily la serra très fort dans ses bras pendant un long moment mais qui lui sembla avoir été trop court lorsqu'elle consentit finalement à relâcher sa fille.

« Sois prudente. » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, en regagnant une certaine maîtrise d'elle. « Et surveille ton frère. »

Rose leva les yeux vers sa mère d'un air curieux en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse interroger sa mère, cette dernière lui intima de se retourner d'un geste tendre et la poussa gentiment en direction du train.

Rose salua ses parents d'un geste de la main et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils semblaient tristes. Elle se retourna et embarqua dans le train qui l'emmènerait dans sa future école.

Elle parcourut le long du train en jetant un coup d'œil à chaque compartiment, à la recherche de son frère. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte en verre qui était à sa gauche. Il y avait à l'intérieur une fille de son âge aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat.

« Oh…Salut. » fit la fille en levant les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle sourit à Rose avant de retourner à son livre sans autre forme de procès. Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Rose presque dans tous les autres compartiments où elle avait vérifié, les élèves étaient devenus cois de stupeur à la vue de Rose Potter. Il y'avait eu diverses réactions, mais toutes avaient été inspirées par sa célébrité. Celle de cette fille, cependant, ne traduisait rien de tel.

La fille en question s'avisa qu'elle était toujours là.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle. « Oh, quelle grossièreté de ma part, est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ici ? »

La jeune fille brune, qui aurait été reconnue comme étant Hermione par Harry s'il avait été présent, sembla se précipiter sur ses affaires qui emplissaient le compartiment déjà bien minuscule, pour faire de la place afin que Rose puisse s'asseoir.

Rose pesa pendant un moment les options qui se présentaient à elle. D'une part elle pouvait aller chercher son frère…quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, mais qui l'irritait et qui usait tout le peu d'énergie qu'il semblait posséder pour la mettre hors d'elle. Ou elle pouvait s'asseoir avec cette fille, qui n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était et se faire par la même une amie. La décision n'était vraiment pas difficile à prendre.

Rose s'assit et regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Elle tendit sa main.

« Moi, c'est Rose. » se présenta-t-elle, en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner son nom de famille.

« Salut, je suis Hermione Granger. » dit Hermione en secouant la main de Rose. « C'est ma première année à Poudlard…et toi ? »

« C'est ma première année aussi. » répondit Rose. « Mais mes parents m'enseignent la magie depuis un bon moment déjà. »

« Oh, j'aimerais pouvoir en dire de même. Je suis une Née-Moldue et jusqu'au début de cet été, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que j'étais une sorcière. »

« Ca a dû être une agréable surprise. »

« Oh oui, c'était excitant…mais je ne connais personne…ni comment me comporter. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur le Monde Magique mais je n'ai pas vraiment expérimenté quoi que ce soit. Mais je connais quelques sorts. »

Rose pouvait voir que Hermione était intelligente, elle désirait très manifestement être la meilleure possible…et d'après les livres empilés sous son siège et ceux qui croulaient dans le filet à bagage au-dessus d'elles et qui menaçaient de le faire éclater…elle était probablement un rat de bibliothèque.

« Alors est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un ? » s'enquit Rose.

« Eh bien…j'ai rencontré ce garçon au Chemin de Traverse…il était un peu étrange mais j'ai pu remarquer tout de suite qu'il était intelligent. » répondit Hermione en regardant Rose et se remémorant ses yeux verts. « En fait, il avait les mêmes yeux que toi. »

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent à cela.

« Etait-il mou et baillait-il beaucoup ? » interrogea Rose.

Les yeux de Hermione affichèrent une surprise évidente, donnant par la même la réponse à sa question avant même qu'elle ne puisse parler.

Rose eut un soupir. Un lent et très audible soupir.

« Son nom était-il Harry ? »

« Euh oui. Tu le connais ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rose eut un autre soupir. Et d'une voix emplie de honte, elle dit.

« Oui, je le connais…c'est mon frère. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Hermione. « Tu ne l'apprécies pas ? Ou il y a quelque chose ? »

« C'est un ennuyant gros tas de mou et je le déteste. » déclara Rose en pointant son nez en l'air et en croisant les bras.

« Je suis désolée…je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi mauvais. »

Rose lui coula un regard en biais.

« Il n'est pas mauvais…juste ennuyant. » dit Rose, la corrigeant.

« Je vois, est-ce qu'il va à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rose opina du chef.

« Il est quelque part dans le train. »

* * *

Harry eut un bâillement exténué alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son siège. Il étira ses jambes jusqu'au siège qui lui était adjacent et posa ses pieds dessus. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et il pouvait se sentir somnoler.

Il pouvait sentir la présence de sa sœur dans le train… En fait elle était dans le compartiment suivant. Il ferma ses yeux et avec une certaine satisfaction se sentit dériver au pays des rêves quand le bruit sec de la porte du compartiment s'ouvrant à la volée le réveilla.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers l'empêcheur de dormir en paix et avisa un garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage constellés de taches de rousseur qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte du compartiment. Il lança un regard nerveux à Harry, réalisant manifestement qu'il l'avait réveillé.

« Euh, désolé…ça te dérange si je m'assois là, c'est plein dans tous les autres compartiments. » dit le garçon.

Harry hocha la tête, eut un bâillement sonore et fit un geste indiquant le siège vacant. Le garçon fit un pas en avant, nerveusement.

« Je suis Ron. » se présenta-t-il.

« Harry. » répondit brièvement le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts avant de contempler par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Il y eut un silence et Harry pouvait sentir la tension du garçon. Il essayait visiblement de briser la glace. Harry décida de se prêter au jeu.

« Alors tu es excité d'entrer en première année ? » demanda Harry.

« Ou-oui, tous mes frères disent que c'est génial. » répondit Ron un peu plus à l'aise.

« Oh, tu as des frères et sœurs…combien ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux continuant de se fermer lentement.

« J'ai cinq grand-frères et une petite sœur. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent en entendant le nombre.

« Wow. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent cramoisies et il baissa la tête.

« Oui. » fit Ron.

Harry fut prompt à changer le sujet.

« Alors euh…tu aimes le Quidditch ? » demanda Harry.

Il vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Ron, ne réalisant pas le moins du monde l'horrible épreuve qu'il était sur le point d'expérimenter.

* * *

Harry lança à Ron un regard indolent pendant que ce dernier devisait en long en large et en travers sur ses joueurs de Quidditch favoris. Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié il pouvait voir que Ron était un bon gars, un peu lent, probablement tête-brûlée, mais il pouvait apercevoir un peu de cet esprit Gryffondor dont son père lui avait souvent parlé.

« Alors, euh…dans quelles maison veux-tu rentrer ? » s'enquit Ron en s'avisant que son camarade de compartiment était ennuyé d'entendre parler de Quidditch, mais comme Harry avait paru à demi endormi depuis qu'il était entré, Ron n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Ron regarda Harry bâiller à nouveau, le garçon semblait réellement fatigué.

« Pas sûr de la maison que je désire ou dans laquelle j'irai…j'attends de voir. » dit Harry d'une voix lente et exténuée.

Ron eut un bâillement l'attitude somnolente de Harry commençait même à l'affecter. Cependant ses oreilles se redressèrent quand il entendit le roulis caractéristique d'un chariot approcher de leur compartiment. Il plongea la main dans ses poches avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Il baissa la tête quelque peu dépité.

Harry lança un bref coup d'œil au chariot qui déambulait.

'_Je me demande si Rose en voudrait.'_

Harry avait récupéré l'argent de Rose qui était sur le comptoir de la maison et qu'elle avait oublié dans sa hâte. Il se rappelait seulement maintenant qu'il l'avait sur lui.

« Hey Ron, tu veux me faire une faveur ? » demanda Harry.

Le rouquin leva les yeux en s'entendant interpellé. Harry lui tendit sa main dans laquelle reposait une petite bourse. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir qu'il y avait là bien plus que quelques gallions.

« Va donner ça à la fille aux cheveux roux qui est dans le compartiment suivant, son nom est Rose. »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Tu peux prendre quelques pièces et t'acheter quelque chose. Dis lui qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à son argent. »

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse de Ron et lui lança la bourse. Il procéda ensuite, avec la plus grande efficacité, à ignorer le garçon et ferma ses yeux pour se rendormir. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps.

Ron attrapa la bourse et était sur le point de protester, quand soudainement il entendit des légers ronflements en provenance du jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

« Il…il dort ? » se demanda Ron complètement ébahi.

'_C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air exténué, mais s'endormir aussi vite, ce n'est pas naturel.'_

Ron débattit pendant quelques instants s'il devait y aller ou pas, de même que s'il devait utiliser un peu de l'argent ou pas. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, et aperçut immédiatement le chariot de friandises. Son estomac gronda et il eut un sourire pour lui-même.

« Bon, il a dit que je pouvais l'utiliser. » dit Ron tous sourires. Il s'avança et paya quelques Chocogrenouilles.

C'est avec les poches pleines de la fameuse friandise au chocolat ainsi qu'une main déjà affairée à déballer le chocolat animé qu'il se dirigea vers le compartiment que lui avait indiqué le garçon. En mordant à pleines dents la Chocogrenouille, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec une intense satisfaction qu'il avait décidément fait une bonne affaire. Il venait juste d'éviter d'avoir à manger le corned-beef racorni que sa mère lui avait préparé, pour se délecter à s'en remplir la panse d'une de ses friandises favorites, mais qu'il ne pouvait manger qu'en de rares occasion. La journée s'annonçait mémorable.

Il ne savait pas à quel point.

* * *

**Nda : **Voilà pour ce chapitre attendu depuis plus d'un mois ( oui oui, moi aussi je trouve ça bien trop long, mais bon). Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé la rédaction du chapitre suivant et il ne mettra pas un mois avant de pointer son nez celui-là ! Il sortira probablement d'ici une semaine, une fois que j'aurai publié le premier chapitre de _Princesse__._ Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait un petit tour sur ma page depuis le chapitre précédent, je vous informe que j'ai fini une histoire intitulée _Parfaites Situations _entre temps_. _Je vous invite donc à la lire, pour étancher quelque peu votre soif de nouveaux chapitres. Pour les autres, je vous dis patience, ma prochaine publication sera dans pour quelques jours.

A bientôt.


	6. Répartition

_**Naissance d'un mage**_

**Chapitre 6 : Répartition**

Rose était assise en silence et regardait d'un œil vitreux le paysage défiler. A ses côtés se tenait Hermione qui lisait paisiblement un livre et en face d'elle était assis un silencieux et nerveux garçon répondant au nom de Neville Longdubat.

Il avait ouvert la porte du compartiment et avait demandé s'il pouvait partager le compartiment avec elles. Il avait apparemment essuyé plusieurs refus lorsqu'il avait posé cette question à d'autres. Rose l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Ses parents étaient très bons amis avec les siens elle savait aussi ce qui leur était arrivé. Ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait fait frissonner.

Hermione et elle n'avaient vu aucun inconvénient à ce que le garçon reste avec elles.

Neville malmenait à présent de ses doigts nerveux son crapaud niché dans ses mains et la regardait avec nervosité. C'était à peu de chose près, le même regard que le crapaud lançait à son propriétaire, le pauvre batracien devant se demander avec appréhension à quel moment il allait finir écrabouillé. Il était plus qu'évident que le garçon l'avait reconnue, mais il était trop nerveux pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire amical.

Il lui renvoya nerveusement son sourire.

« Alors Neville, tu es excité de rentrer à Poudlard ? » demanda Rose.

Neville la gratifia d'un regard furtif et hocha la tête.

« Ou-oui, Mamie m'en a beaucoup parlé. » dit-il.

Rose était sur le point de poser une autre question quand son estomac se mit à grogner. Un rouge d'embarras poignit à ses joues.

« Hum…hehehehe. » rit-elle nerveusement en réalisant qu'elle était affamée.

Elle fouilla ses poches et se mit à paniquer quand elle ne trouva pas son argent.

« Mince. » grogna-t-elle.

Elle avait laissé son argent à la maison, elle en était sûre à présent.

Juste au même instant un garçon roux ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il était en train de mordre à pleines dents une chocogrenouille et avait encore d'autres paquets dans sa main. Rose vit Hermione lancer un regard désapprobateur au garçon pour être entré dans un tel état que cela ne pouvait que dénoncer chez le garçon une propension pour la gloutonnerie des plus effarantes.

« Ch'est toi Rwose ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Rose parut passablement dégoûtée et eut un hochement de tête nerveux.

« Euh…hum. » Rose ne savait pas comment réagir et coula un regard en biais en direction de Hermione et Neville, à la recherche d'assistance, mais ces derniers semblaient plongés dans ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Le rouquin lui tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait une bourse qui parut très familière à Rose. Le garçon avala sa Chocogrenouille et éclaircit sa gorge.

« Le camarade de mon compartiment dit que tu devrais être plus prudente avec ton argent. » dit-il en pointant du doigt le compartiment d'où il venait.

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent et elle bondit de son siège jusqu'au garçon et lança un regard à l'endroit que ce dernier pointait. Et ses craintes s'avérèrent justifiées quand elle vit Harry ronfler dans le compartiment qui se trouvait après le leur.

Elle reporta son regard vers le rouquin et saisit sa bourse.

« Alors…euh c'est quoi ton nom ? » s'enquit-elle.

Le garçon la scruta du regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement.

« Rose Potter ! » dit-il en voyant sa cicatrice.

Rose soupira.

« Non…ça c'est mon nom. » dit Rose en baissant la tête comme si elle était lassée et agacée par la situation.

« Euh… Hum, Je-je suis Ron, Ron Weasley. » dit Ron.

Rose eut un sourire gêné.

« Eh bien… euh… enchantée de te rencontrer. »

Ron et elle entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« Je suis certain que tu n'es pas vraiment enchantée de faire connaissance avec un Weasley. » lança le garçon d'une voix traînante.

Les sourcils de Rose se haussèrent, en considérant instantanément que le blond à présent devant elle lui était antipathique. Le garçon lui tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne.

« Quelqu'un de ton rang ne devrait pas se retrouver autour de sorciers aussi… inférieurs. » dit le garçon. « Je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. »

Rose regarda la main tendue vers elle. Elle paraissait froide et moite. Rose la secoua très brièvement et la relâcha avec une telle précipitation, que cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Malefoy.

« Y-a-t-il un problème avec ma main…Potter ? » siffla Malefoy d'une voix ennuyée et méprisante. Son humeur avait totalement changé avec ce commentaire, il semblait à présent avoir cessé de se vouloir se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces en usant de son ton doucereux. « Tu ferais bien de choisir des amis plus méritants. »

Une petite bouffée de colère grandit en Rose.

_« Très bien…s'il veut jouer à ce jeu…alors moi aussi._ » pensa Rose.

« En voyant ce qu'est l'alternative, je les trouve très méritants. » claqua Rose en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy signifiant 'Fiche le camp'.

Malefoy en comprenant l'insinuation s'empourpra légèrement.

« Ne pense pas que ton statut te sauvera longtemps…Je peux penser à un certain nombre de personnes qui seraient prêtes à mourir pour te mettre à ta place. »

« C'est drôle, je pourrais en dire autant de toi. » répondit Rose.

Son esprit avait eut un déclic quelques instants plus tôt et elle s'était rappelée avoir entendu quelque chose à propos des Malefoy. Apparemment ils étaient riches et avaient une certaine influence dans le Monde Sorcier.

Drago paraissait extrêmement enragé par son commentaire. Il fit de son mieux pour regagner un peu de son calme et de la maîtrise de soi dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt.

« Faites attention Miss Potter, à moins que vous ayez le pouvoir pour appuyer ce que vous dites. » siffla Malefoy.

« Je peux vous assurer Monsieur Malefoy, que j'en ai plus qu'assez pour faire face à tout ce dont vous pourriez faire appel. »

Face à cette dernière pique, Malefoy semblait avoir perdu toute sa tête. Il plongea sa main vers l'intérieur de sa cape. Rose fut un peu choquée qu'il prenne le risque de commencer quelque chose dans le train, mais elle réagit promptement et saisit sa propre baguette en retour.

Drago referma ses doigts sur sa baguette et à cet instant, Harry, qui dormait toujours dans le compartiment suivant, esquissa le plus léger des mouvements avec sa main. Cela aurait pu passer pour une simple convulsion pour n'importe qui l'aurait vu mais hélas personne ne le vit, ce qui expliqua pourquoi toutes les personnes présentes dans le compartiment devinrent perplexes quand Drago fut incapable de dégainer sa baguette de son fourreau.

Il tira brusquement dessus de toutes ses forces. Rose, qui avait sa baguette déjà dégainées le contempla juste avec la plus grande des confusions et une légère pointe de pitié.

_« Comme ça doit être embarrassant pour lui. »_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avisait que de nombreuses personnes qui avaient perçu les éclats de dispute et senti les prémisses d'un duel, fixaient à présent du regard Drago.

« Hé, tu ne devrais pas causer de problèmes dans le train. » dit Hermione en se levant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers Rose. Elle baissa son regard vers Drago qui avait finalement abandonné l'idée de sortir sa baguette de sous sa cape.

Il les foudroya tous du regard et fit volte-face pour battre en retraite. Les personnes qui avaient assisté à sa déconfiture retournèrent à leurs compartiments. Rose poussa un soupir et rangea sa baguette. Elle reporta son attention sur Hermione qui avait une expression désapprobatrice dans son regard.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Rose en rougissant un peu sous le regard accusateur de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne devrais pas provoquer de bagarres. » statua Hermione. « Nous sommes presque arrivés à Poudlard, et s'il le rapportait à un Professeur ? »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, cet arrogant à eu ce qu'il méritait. » commenta Ron.

« Eh bien personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! » répliqua Hermione.

Les oreilles de Rouges tournèrent au rouge à cela.

« Bref…alors euuuh ton nom est Ron ? » demanda Rose tentant de se rappeler où ils en étaient dans leur conversation avant d'être interrompus.

« Euh…Ou-oui. » répondit Ron.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais te joindre à nous Ron ? » demanda Rose avec un sourire amical. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de Ron, mais elle présuma qu'il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. Et elle désirait réellement se faire des amis.

Passer tout son temps confinée dans un manoir l'avait fait se sentir très seule. Harry avait toujours été là bien sûr, mais c'était peu dire. Lui, il aurait pu sortir et se faire des amis mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Rose supposait que c'était parce qu'il était trop paresseux pour ça.

Ron parut indécis pendant un moment et Rose le surprit à jeter un regard en direction de Harry.

« Il sera hors service pendant un bout de temps. » informa Rose, en répondant à la question non formulée de Ron. « Et je suis certaine qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande conversation éveillé de toute manière. »

Ron sembla débattre pendant un moment.

« Oui, bien sûr que je vous rejoins. » dit finalement Ron.

Le rouquin prit alors place dans le compartiment. Avant que Rose ne referme la porte, elle observa son frère.

Il dormait avec contentement et semblait très paisible. Elle referma alors la porte et entreprit de faire la conversation avec le groupe de jeune gens qui deviendraient bientôt ses amis.

* * *

Après le petit incident avec le garçon Malefoy, Harry se rendormit effectivement. Le problème, cependant, fut qu'il abusa de cette chose si agréable et reposante et qui lui faisait énormément défaut la nuit plongé comme il l'était dans ses études, et dormit plus que de raison. Quand il se réveilla, le train entrait déjà en gare et il ne s'était pas encore changé.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure et sortir du compartiment. Il portait actuellement les mêmes habits qu'il avait utilisés le jour où il s'était rendu au Chemin de Traverse. C'était en fait, les seuls habits qu'il portait vraiment.

Il en avait des douzaines parfaitement identiques dans le placard de sa chambre. La seule chose qui était constamment la même était sa cravate de Gryffondor.

Il sortit du train tout seul, sa sœur était perdue parmi la foule, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence et elle n'était pas en danger, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Un homme gigantesque vêtu d'un manteau encore plus large était en train d'appeler tous les première année, les incitant à venir le rejoindre.

Harry poussa un bâillement et marcha lentement vers lui. La foule de nouveaux élèves vrombissait d'excitation. Les petits garçons et les petites filles bavardaient avec animation à propos des choses excitantes que Poudlard était réputée contenir.

L'homme gigantesque se présenta sous le nom de Hagrid et les conduisit jusqu'à quelques barques bancales. Harry les contempla un long moment dans un geste de curiosité silencieuse sur leur capacité plus que douteuse, vu leur aspect, à flotter. Les première année embarquèrent et prirent place dans les embarcations.

Harry se mit rapidement à l'aise dans la barque et se coucha de tout son long à l'intérieur laissant reposer sa tête sur le bord. Il ferma les yeux et cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que ses camarades de bord puissent entendre le doux son de ses ronflements. Ils le regardèrent tous avec les yeux ronds pendant un moment puis se regardèrent avec effarement avant de retourner, avec un peu d'hésitation à leurs conversations.

Le bateau semblait se balancer à la surface de l'eau, donnant à Harry un sentiment de tranquillité le plus complet. Il se sentit s'enfoncer dans un sommeil encore plus profond. Harry avait peur que sa fatigue et paresse soient devenues une habitude pour lui. Même quand il ne passait pas toute la nuit à pratiquer, il demeurait quand même effroyablement somnolent pendant le jour.

Mais qui y avait-il de mal à profiter d'une bonne sieste en plein milieu d'une journée ? Harry revint dans le monde conscient en entendant des exclamations d'excitation. Il était sûr qu'ils se rapprochaient de Poudlard et que la vue devait être à couper le souffle. Mais s'en soucier était un concept que Harry trouva difficile à mettre en œuvre dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Cependant il fut un peu surpris quand il entendit les exclamations d'excitation se transformer brusquement en cris apeurés. Harry sentit une large présence sous la barque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il perçut le son caractéristique de quelque chose surgissant de l'eau.

Il ne sentit rien de malveillant provenant du quoi que ça pouvait être sous la barque, cependant il ressentit la peur provenant de la plupart des première année.

Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda directement vers le haut. Il y avait un énorme tentacule au dessus de lui. Un de ses sourcils se haussa pendant un moment avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un bâillement épuisé. Même dans une situation dans laquelle sa vie était susceptible d'être en danger, Harry continuait de paraître complètement épuisé. Mais là encore Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en danger même si le monstre en dessous d'eux n'avait pas été amical Harry était certain que sa magie aurait été plus que suffisante pour s'occuper de lui ou du moins de l'un de ses tentacules.

Harry observa le tentacule s'approcher de lui comme s'il sentait sa présence. Harry ressentit un pic de terreur provenir de la créature qui était à présent tout juste en dessous de lui et le tentacule replongea précipitamment sous l'eau.

Tout devint silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un des garçons sur la barque lui demande.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry poussa un bâillement et ignora le garçon, décidant de retourner dormir.

Après l'épisode du calmar/poulpe – Harry n'avait aucune idée ce que ça pouvait bien être – l'excitation regagna les élèves. Elle revint avec plus d'ardeur encore, et Harry trouva difficile de se rendormir à cause de cela.

Fort heureusement ils avaient atteint leur destination ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas pu se rendormir de toute façon. Tous les première année sortirent des barques et se rassemblèrent sur la terre ferme. Un long chemin qui passait par une colline et qui menait aux portes de Poudlard se tenait devant eux.

Une sorcière d'un âge avancé s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

« Bien le bonjour, et bienvenue à Poudlard. » dit la sorcière. « Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. »

Les première année firent silence et écoutèrent la femme parler.

« Vous me suivrez jusqu'à la Grande Salle où vous serez réparti dans une des quatre maisons. Lorsque vous serez réparti vous devrez vous rendre à vos tables respectives. Des questions ? »

Personne ne leva la main.

« Bien alors suivez moi. »

Les étudiant se mirent en rang et marchèrent derrière le professeur.

Harry demeura immobile et bâilla. Il marcherait en queue décida-t-il. Alors qu'il secouait sa tête pour se réveiller il sentit une large présence à ses côtés. Il tourna son regard vers sa gauche et avisa la forme imposante de Hagrid.

L'homme à la taille démesurée lui lança un léger sourire qui était difficile à distinguer à travers sa barbe bien fournie.

« J't'ai vu dormir dans le bateau. » déclara Hagrid avec un accent très prononcé. « La plupart des pr'mière année seraient complètement pétrifiés à la vue de ce bon vieux calmar suspendu au dessus d'leurs têtes. »

Harry poussa un bâillement.

« J'imagine que j'étais trop fatigué pour m'en soucier. » statua Harry en marchant aux côtés de l'homme derrière le groupe d'élèves.

L'immense homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant en entendant la réponse de Harry.

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là, trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. » répéta Hagrid. « T'as du courage, je parie que tu s'ras un Gryffondor, pour sûr. »

Hagrid donna une tape dans le dos de Harry.

« J'espère que ta sœur et toi serez dans la même maison. » dit Hagrid. Harry le regarda étrangement. « Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu ne veux pas être dans la même maison que ta sœur ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça…ce n'est rien. » dit Harry. Ils arrivèrent aux portes et McGonagall pressa les élèves à rentrer. « C'était agréable de parler avec vous Hagrid. »

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire indolent et rentra à la suite de ses camarades.

* * *

Rose était totalement émerveillée par l'endroit dans lequel elle était à présent. Le château était simplement impressionnant de l'extérieur et exsudait littéralement de magie. Quand le Professeur les fit rentrer ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des immenses portes qui se tenaient devant eux.

« Cette porte mène à la Grande Salle, dans laquelle tout le monde nous attend. » informa Mcgonagall avec un regard sévère. « On attend de vous que vous vous comportiez d'une manière digne des jeunes sorcières et sorciers que vous êtes. »

Les première année hochèrent la tête, signifiant leur compréhension et Minerva opina en retour.

« Très bien…allons-y. »

Elle ouvrit les larges portes et les enfants furent submergés par les bruit créé par tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui étaient de l'autre côté.

Le groupe fut mené à l'intérieur et contempla la Salle avait ébahissement. Rose faisait partie des élèves émerveillés. Le lieu était tout simplement fascinant, et Rose se sentit intérieurement glousser comme une petite écolière.

Bien sûr elle baignait dans la magie depuis toujours, mais quelque chose à Poudlard lui parlait d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Elle était certaine d'apprécier chaque minute qu'elle passerait là.

_« Je me demande si Harry ressent la même chose ? »_ pensa-t-elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent en se rappelant de Harry.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle à la recherche de son frère. Ce fut à cause de cela qu'elle rata la chanson du Choixpeau Magique.

Rose regarda à droite et à gauche mais elle n'était pas la plus grande parmi la foule et rata donc la moitié des personnes qui la constituait. Elle finit par abandonner en laissant échapper un soupir. Elle entendit les gens applaudir quelqu'un qui venait d'être réparti. Elle applaudit avec les autres.

McGonagall se tenait à côté à côté du Choixpeau et tenait à bout de bras une longue liste de noms. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'annoncer.

« Harry Potter. »

La Salle devint silencieuse quand son nom fut appelé. Rose savait que c'était parce que cela signifiait que ça serait bientôt son tour, sans mentionner le fait que les gens seraient en mesure de voir le frère de la Survivante.

Elle scruta les alentours du regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon impressionnante quand elle vit Harry s'avancer dans ses habits ordinaires. Sa cravate était nouée négligemment autour de son cou. Rose se sentit se recroqueviller en entendant les élèves murmurer sur son passage.

« Eh bien Monsieur Potter, confiant que je vous placerai à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara le Choixpeau avec amusement en faisant allusion à la cravate autour du cou de Harry.

Harry se contenta de pousser un bâillement sonore, il fut évident à toutes les personnes présentes que le garçon était vraiment fatigué.

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête. Tout était silencieux, et une éternité passa sans un mot formulé. Soudainement le Choixpeau poussa un bâillement, ce qui en surprit plus d'un et plusieurs personnes se mirent à pouffer.

Rose regardait son frère intensément.

« Je parie qu'il sera à Gryffondor. » affirma une fille à côté de Rose. Rose posa son regard sur elle et s'aperçut que quelques autres première année tenaient des conversations similaires.

« Ouais, tu l'as vu intimider cette chose calmar ? »

« C'était un poulpe. » chuchota un autre.

Les sourcils de Rose se levèrent en entendant ces bouts de conversations.

« Bien bien bien, voyons voir…où vous mettre ? » dit le Choixpeau d'une voix presque fatiguée. Il bâilla à nouveau. « La paresse de ce garçon est contagieuse. »

Tout le monde se fit plus silencieux encore si telle chose était possible. C'était définitivement un peu différent de la sempiternelle routine du Choixpeau. Mais là encore, le Choixpeau semblait un peu moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire, alors peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment important.

« Ah, envoyons-le donc à Gryffondor puisqu'il a déjà la cravate. » déclara paresseusement le Choixpeau.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la table de Gryffondor ne se mette à applaudir, ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste de l'école.

Harry se leva indolemment du tabouret et se dirigea avec lenteur vers la table. Les Gryffondor le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et il se borna à leur faire un geste de salut nonchalant avant de prendre un siège et de s'avachir, la tête baissée. La posture idéale pour s'endormir.

McGonagall fixa du regard le Choixpeau pendant un moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Rose Potter ! » appela-t-elle.

Rose inspira et expira nerveusement puis s'avança, prête. Elle entendit les élèves murmurer autour d'elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et bien vite le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

« Ah, Rose Potter ! » s'écria le Choixpeau avec enthousiasme, toute trace de fatigue disparue. « Je me demandais quand j'allais vous répartir. »

_« Une bonne tête sur vos épaules. » _ complimenta le Choixpeau dans son esprit. Rose manqua sursauter quand elle l'entendit. _« Vous avez de la volonté, du courage, de l'intelligence, et de la loyauté. » _

« N'importe quelle maison vous conviendrait. » déclara le Choixpeau à voix haute. « Très intelligente, peut-être Serdaigle ? Non non, cela ne vous irait pas. »

Rose écoutait ce que le Choixpeau avait à dire. Rose remarqua du coin de l'œil que Dumbledore se penchait tellement qu'il était proche de se lever de sa chaise.

_« Soyez prudente et alerte…faites confiance aux autres avec précaution. »_ conseilla le Choixpeau dans son esprit.

« Un grand potentiel…mieux vaut que ça soit… GRYFFONDOR ! » scanda le Choixpeau.

Instantanément la table de Gryffondor explosa sous les acclamations. Et le reste de la Salle se joignit très vite à l'excitation des rouge et or. Dumbledore avait une expression satisfaite sur son visage alors qu'il s'adossait de nouveau à sa chaise.

Le Choixpeau fut enlevé de sa tête et elle se rendit à sa table. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir été répartie dans cette maison.

Le Choixpeau pendait à la main du Professeur McGonagall et contemplait la silhouette de Rose qui s'éloignait.

_« Une intelligence hors du commun, un courage de lion, un esprit rusé qui ferait trembler le plus sournois des serpents, et une loyauté sans pareille. »_

Le regard du Choixpeau trouva son chemin jusqu'à Harry Potter. Ce qu'on pourrait assumer être un sourire se dessina sur le visage de chiffon du Choixpeau Magique.

_« Tout cela et plus encore…Je vous souhaite bonne chance Monsieur Potter. »_

Le regard du Choixpeau se reporta sur Rose

_« Je peux voir pourquoi…vous tenez autant à elle. »_

_

* * *

_

**Nda** : Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire (je me suis bien gondolé en écrivant le passage du Choixpeau contaminé par la paresse de Harry) et j'espère que vous avez adoré le lire. Voilà un chapitre plus riche et complet que le précédent que vous avez trouvé un peu court. Résultat: je vous ai écrit le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent! J'espère que vous avez trouvé cela réussi, d'autant que le chapitre suivant ne sortira pas avant un certain temps, le temps d'avancer _Une nouvelle vie_ ( deux chapitres de cette fiction ce mois-ci) et commencer _Espoir._

Faites-moi savoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre.

Prochaine parution le chapitre 2 de _Princesse_ ce dimanche. Le Chapitre 16 d'_Une nouvelle vie_ sera pour dans une semaine ou deux.

A dimanche.


	7. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Naissance d'un mage**

**Chapitre 7 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

Harry qui se tenait à la table des Gryffondors regarda sa sœur approcher. Il savait qu'elle serait placée à Gryffondor, cela avait été évident pour lui, tout comme cela avait probablement été le sentiment de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Il cala sa tête contre sa main dont le bras était nonchalamment accoudé sur la table et laissa échapper un bâillement. Il observa sa sœur s'asseoir à côté du garçon qui avait été dans son compartiment, et de la fille qu'il avait rencontrée au Chemin de Traverse.

La Grande Salle fut silencieuse pendant un moment durant lequel Dumbledore adressa un bref discours de bienvenue. Après avoir fini, il ouvrit simplement largement les bras et la nourriture apparut de nulle part sur les tables vides. Tous les première année poussèrent une exclamation de surprise à ce fait, et Harry… eh bien Harry avait toujours sa tête qui reposait sur sa main, seulement à présent ses yeux étaient clos et un léger ronflement pouvait être entendu par toutes les personnes se trouvant à proximité de lui.

Cela attira instantanément l'attention d'une paire de jumeaux aux cheveux flamboyants qui ne firent ni une ni deux pour venir se camper près de l'endormi, un de chaque côté de sa chaise. L'un des deux se mit à parler à l'autre.

« Eh bien, jette un coup d'œil à ça frérot, il semble – »

« - être endormi, devrions-nous - » poursuivit l'autre.

« - lui donner une leçon ? » finit le premier avec un petit ricanement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Tous deux sortirent dans un parfait ensemble deux marqueurs noirs de leurs robes et commencèrent à lui peinturlurer la figure. Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de la majorité des élèves de la Grande Salle.

Plusieurs étudiants étaient déjà en train de rire, et parmi eux se trouvait Rose.

« Tu ne veux pas les arrêter ? » demanda Hermione à sa nouvelle amie en la voyant rire des mésaventures de son frère.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est que ce que ce gros tas de mou mérite à force de s'endormir comme ça. » déclara Rose avec un sourire féroce. « Peut-être que ça lui apprendra quelque chose… » son sourire commençait lentement à s'évanouir au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Rose balaya du regard la Grande Salle et entendit le rire général s'accentuer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu embarrassée d'être apparentée au garçon dont tout le monde riait. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

_« Merlin Harry, même quand tu reçois ce que tu mérites, tu réussis à m'embarrasser. »_

Elle s'apprêta à lancer un petit sort qui ferait disparaître les vêtements des jumeaux en les faisant exploser en plumes multicolores. C'était un sort que son _père _s'était assuré qu'elle apprenne.

Juste avant qu'elle ne lance le sort, les deux marqueurs dans les mains des farceurs éclatèrent en projetant de l'encre sur les arroseurs qui se retrouvèrent comme le voulait le proverbe arrosés à leur tour. La Grande Salle se mit à rire de plus belle. Rose haussa un sourcil et regarda sa baguette avec incrédulité.

Les deux rouquins clignèrent des yeux.

« Fred ? » fit George.

« George ? » fit Fred.

« Qu'est ce qui vient juste de se passer ? » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. A peine avaient-ils dit ces mots qu'ils sentirent une pression apparaître sur leurs épaules. Ils posèrent leur regard sur l'espace entre eux pour y voir un visage sur lequel trônait des graffitis très familiers.

Harry poussa un bâillement alors qu'il se dressait entre les deux jumeaux. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de leurs épaules et il semblait s'appuyer sur eux. Les deux sorciers facétieux clignèrent les yeux de surprise.

Harry cligna aussi des paupières pendant quelques minutes, puis remarqua l'encre qui recouvrait leurs visages.

« Vous paraissez ridicules. »

Les deux jumeaux ne purent réprimer un éclat de rire.

« Nous pourrions en dire de même pour toi. » lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Fred saisit sa baguette et transforma un gobelet en un petit miroir - quelque chose que ses professeurs ne lui avaient jamais vu faire. Il l'éleva ensuite au niveau du visage de Harry. Harry se contempla dans le miroir avec intérêt. Il avait des tourbillons sur ses joues, et des cornes de démon sur son front. Il arborait même une barbe en bouc ébauchée d'une main experte.

« Hum, intéressant. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ressemblé au diable quand je me suis endormi. » déclara-t-il avec un visage stoïque.

Fred et George éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, suivi par quelques autres élèves.

« Joli visage, Potter ! » hurla un certain Drago Malefoy ce qui fit ricaner la table des Serpentards.

Harry porta son regard sur le blond avec un sourcil levé.

« Eh bien Monsieur Malefoy, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou effrayé du fait que vous aimez mon visage. » commenta Harry.

Malefoy devint aussi blanc qu'un linge en entendant cela, puis se mit à rougir d'une horrible couleur cramoisie d'embarras en détournant rapidement les yeux. La Salle entière, y compris les Serpentards rugit de rire.

« Très bien, très bien ça suffit ! » ordonna le Professeur McGonagall se décidant finalement à juguler le désordre qui prenait joyeusement place sous ses yeux. McGonagall lança un regard sévère aux jumeaux dans lequel on pouvait néanmoins discerner une once d'amusement. « Asseyez-vous messieurs, ou ce sera une retenue pour vous tous. »

« Oui Professeur. » scandèrent les jumeaux en s'asseyant promptement à même le sol et en entraînant Harry avec eux. La Salle fut de nouveau empli de gloussements amusés et le sourcil de McGonagall était à présent si haussé qu'il frôlait les cheveux impeccablement tirés de la Directrice-adjointe.

Leur farce ayant été accomplie, les jumeaux se relevèrent et retournèrent à leurs sièges. L'ordre reprit place dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après.

Harry reposa de nouveau sa tête contre sa main et ferma ses yeux pour s'endormir.

« Hé camarade, tu ne vas pas essuyer ton visage d'abord ? » s'enquirent les jumeaux.

Harry ouvrit lentement un œil. Fred et George étaient assis en face de lui.

« Je le ferai après ma sieste. » informa Harry en laissant échappe un autre bâillement.

Les visages des deux rouquins se fendirent d'un sourire réjoui.

* * *

Rose avait regardé son frère durant toute la scène et secoua sa tête en considérant l'ennui qu'il lui causait constamment.

« Hé est-ce que ton frère souffre d'insomnie ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'aimerais bien… au moins sa paresse serait justifiée. » soupira Rose. Elle se borna à commencer à se sustenter sans plus un mot concernant le sujet qu'était son frère, Harry Potter.

Rose fut cependant contrainte de laisser tomber sa fourchette quand sa cicatrice à forme d'éclair se mit à la lancer douloureusement. Elle avait été prise par surprise par la douleur subite mais se retint de crier. Elle porta simplement sa main à la cicatrice et commença à la masser. Elle poussa un sifflement imperceptible, mais ramassa néanmoins sa fourchette et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était.

Elle continuait de frotter mais la douleur continuait de s'accroître.

Harry ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et balaya vivement la Grande Salle du regard. Son visage était passif mais ses yeux d'un vert brillant semblaient contenir une furie glacée. Il y avait une sorte de létalité maîtrisée dans son regard. Il était acéré, meurtrier, et par-dessus tout, semblait sonner le glas pour qui serait la cause de l'ire de leur propriétaire. Personne ne lui prêta attention, ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui continuant de penser qu'il était toujours endormi.

Le sort qu'il avait placé sur sa sœur sonnait à présent avec alarme dans ses oreilles. Elle était en danger. Pire encore, elle semblait énormément souffrir. Une magie noire semblait concentrée sur elle. C'était comme une tornade sombre qui l'enveloppait vicieusement. Ses yeux inspectèrent la Grande Salle d'une lente et méticuleuse façon.

Son regard accrocha bien vite deux professeurs de Poudlard, le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Quirrell, tous deux étant en train de deviser calmement entre eux. Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent tandis qu'il les fixait du regard.

Harry claqua des doigts et le sort protecteur érigé autour de Rose pulsa pendant un instant, repoussant avec succès l'aura noire qui tournoyait autour d'elle. Harry ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant pendant tout le reste de son repas. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, ses sens à l'affut du moindre danger.

La Grande Salle possédait une sorte de flux constant. Les jeunes étudiants d'âges variés bavardaient avec animation à propos de divers sujets. Les Professeurs à leur table discutaient sereinement et remplissaient leurs assiettes et leurs verres à intervalles réguliers entre deux discussions.

Cependant le statut représentait clairement tout pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de la célèbre école de magie. Les étudiants provenant de ce que certains appelaient une lignée 'pure' demeuraient entre eux, et semblaient ne frayer qu'avec le haut gratin de l'école.

Ceux qui étaient Nés-Moldus ne semblaient pas s'astreindre à des choses aussi triviales que le sang. Ils parlaient à tous ceux qui étaient disposés à les écouter et répandaient une aura amicale autour d'eux. La plupart des étudiants faisaient montre d'une même vigueur, les préjugés et la discrimination sous-jacents qui couvaient étaient à peine perceptibles, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi le corps enseignant ne semblait pas les remarquer ou s'en soucier.

Le dîner finit par s'achever, et les tables se mirent à se vider de leurs plats. Tous les préfets de maisons prirent leur première année en charge, et les autres années déjà familiers des lieux les devancèrent tandis que les préfets rassemblaient les nouveaux venus.

« Très bien, écoutez. » entonna pompeusement un Préfet aux cheveux roux. « Chaque maison possède deux Préfets, notre travail est de nous assurer que vous obéissez aux règles de la salle commune, de même que de garder un œil sur vous lorsque les professeurs sont indisponibles. »

Le garçon parla avec un ton presque arrogant. Il semblait évident que son rôle lui procurait beaucoup de fierté. Certains des étudiants moins exemplaires roulèrent des yeux en entendant son discours, Ronald Weasley étant l'un d'entre eux.

« Est-ce que tu le connais ? » interrogea Rose à son nouvel ami roux.

« C'est mon frère. » marmonna le garçon non pas sans une grande once d'embarras. Rose hocha la tête en signe de sympathie pour le pauvre garçon elle aussi connaissait l'ennui perpétuel qui allait de paire avec le fait d'avoir un grand frère.

Penser à Harry causa à Rose de le chercher des yeux dans la foule de première année autour d'elle pour le trouver il n'était nulle part en vue.

* * *

Harry marchait tranquillement à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, s'étant débarrassé depuis belle lurette du groupe dont il était supposé faire partie pour faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à son goût. Il n'avait toujours pas effacé les graffitis sur son visage.

Il filait présentement deux Professeurs, l'un étant Rogue et l'autre Quirrell. Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la même direction. Harry avait appris depuis longtemps comment utiliser la magie des plus inconcevables façons qui soient. Il n'avait récité aucun sort et n'avait pas agité sa baguette, car tout ce qu'il faisait était d'écouter…depuis l'autre extrémité d'un très long couloir.

« A-a-alors qu-que pensez vous des jumeaux P-p-p-p-potter ? » s'enquit le Professeur qui arborait un turban parme avec un bégaiement très prononcé.

Harry se demanda furtivement ce qui avait bien pu être la cause d'un tel handicap.

« Ils sont tous deux la copie conforme de leurs parents. » répondit Rogue sans prendre la peine de dissimuler le ton glacial de sa voix. « La fille est clairement naïve en ce qui concerne le fonctionnement du monde qui l'entoure et est très probablement gâtée, et le garçon…je suppose que c'est un clone miniature de son _père_. »

Harry pouvait sentir le venin jaillir de la langue de Rogue à son dernier mot. Le jeune prodige rétrécit ses yeux en deux fentes très minces.

« _Il faudra surveiller celui-là_... » pensa Harry.

« Est-est-ce que vous pen-pensez qu'ils ont du t-ta-talent ? » interrogea Quirrell.

Rogue eut un reniflement sonore.

« Je présume qu'ils sont tous les deux des élèves moyens, mais avec la célébrité qui semble tourner autour de la fille, je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle sera généreusement favorisée durant son éducation…pour ce qui est du garçon…tout me porte à croire qu'il parviendra à gravir péniblement les échelons que représentent les années à Poudlard tout comme son bon à rien de père. »

Harry sentit la colère grandir en lui mais maintint son attitude calme et composée. Il y avait sans le moindre doute une haine tenace entre le Professeur de Potions et son père. Avant qu'ils ne soient au-delà de la limite où Harry pouvait les suivre en toute sécurité, il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur eux.

Les deux auras magiques des Professeurs apparurent devant lui. Elles étaient toutes deux puissantes et abondantes, mais l'une d'entre elles troubla rapidement Harry…c'était celle de Quirrell.

La magie n'apparaissait pas sous une forme ni même une couleur, du moins pas pour Harry, mais comme un sentiment.

L'aura qui semblait envelopper Quirrell était à la fois terrifiante et dénuée de tout autre sentiment. C'était comme si l'homme devant lui avait dépassé les limites qui définissaient sa propre santé mentale.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir avant de fermer ses yeux et de se retourner pour rebrousser chemin. L'expression de son visage demeura composée tout en conservant son comportement de fainéant convaincu.

« _Je pensais que Rose serait en sécurité ici…j'avais tort_. »

* * *

Harry se trouvait à présent face à face avec un large tableau représentant une dame à forte corpulence.

« Le mot de passe. » exigea-t-elle.

Harry poussa un bâillement.

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il honnêtement.

Cela lui avait pris presque une heure pour trouver l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester avec le groupe tout compte fait.

La Grosse Dame lui lança un regard sévère avant de secouer sa tête en signe d'exaspération.

« Pauvres première année. » dit-elle. « Je te laisse entrer cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois, souviens-toi du mot de passe. »

Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent en se voyant gagner l'accès à la salle commune aussi aisément.

« _Mémo, ne pas assumer que Rose est en sécurité simplement parce qu'elle se trouve dans la salle commune. »_ statua intérieurement Harry.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame coulissa sur le côté pour révéler l'entrée donnant vers la Salle Commune des lions. Harry la traversa et fut instantanément accueilli par la vue de Rose assise les bras croisés dans un large fauteuil situé au coin du feu. Les autres élèves étaient éparpillés dans la salle et discutaient joyeusement sur leurs premières impressions de l'école.

Rose bondit de son fauteuil et fut en un éclair à proximité du visage de Harry.

« TOI ! » hurla-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur vers lui.

« _Elle semble fâchée._ »songea Harry.

« Où étais-tu ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Harry poussa un bâillement une action qui sembla rendre davantage furieuse la jeune fille.

« Dehors. » fut le seul mot de réponse de Harry.

« Comment es-tu même parvenu à rentrer sans mot de passe ? » interrogea-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Harry lui lança un indolent sourire malicieux et ébouriffa ses cheveux roux, quelque chose qui la fit piquer un fard d'embarras.

« Simple ma chère Rose…magie. » dit Harry.

Il la dépassa tranquillement et se dirigea vers les marches menant au dortoir. Quelques élèves qui avaient tendu l'oreille pour écouter leur discussion étaient à présent en train de pouffer suite à son commentaire.

« Attendez une seconde monsieur Potter. » l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir un Préfet aux cheveux roux.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû quitter le groupe. » commença-t-il d'un ton impérieux. « Une retenue est de rigueur. »

Harry haussa les épaules puis poussa un bâillement retentissant avant de poursuivre sa route. Le Préfet parut offensé de s'être fait rebuté aussi nonchalamment, mais ne pipa mot.

« Je l'aime bien George. »

« Moi aussi Fred. » dirent les jumeaux en se souriant à pleines dents.

Ils s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils un peu plus éloignés des autres. Ils tenaient dans leurs mains les deux marqueurs qui leur avaient explosés dans les mains plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur des deux objets brisés avec une curiosité enfantine.

« Alors comment penses-tu qu'il – »

« L'ait fait. »

* * *

Harry s'avança vers ce qu'il supposait être son lit. Sa malle et toutes ses affaires l'y attendaient. Il claqua des doits et les graffitis sur son visage disparurent instantanément. Il agita ensuite vaguement sa main et sa malle s'ouvrit docilement. Il fouilla dedans à la recherche d'un livre à étudier. Il trouva bientôt un livre de septième année… il avait depuis longtemps terminé les autres.

Harry savait qu'il était avancé, il se savait intelligent, et il était aussi conscient qu'il était à un niveau qui n'était pas naturel pour son âge. S'il le voulait, il pouvait probablement être diplômé de Poudlard cette année pour ne plus y revenir.

« _Mais alors qui prendrait soin de toi et te surveillerait donc, petite idiote imprudente_. »

Harry pensa cela avec le plus tendre et heureux des sourires sur son visage. Il secoua sa tête et eut un petit rire avant d'ouvrir son livre. Il avait à peine lu le premier mot quand quelque chose dans sa malle attira son regard.

Il mit sa main dans la malle pour en ressortir une petite boîte, une note y était attachée. Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent en ouvrant la boîte pour y découvrir à l'intérieur un Vif d'or.

Il ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu ne rentres pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je ne te parlerai plus jamais de ma vie ! Ce petit chenapan est ce que j'utilisais quand j'étais à Poudlard cela te permettra d'aiguiser tes réflexes. _

_UTILISE-LE OU GARE !_

_Avec amour,_

_James Potter, Capitaine Auror qui déchire. _

_P.S Ne le perd pas, et garde un œil sur ta sœur._

_P.P.S J'ai modifié le Vif._

Harry redéposa la lettre dans la malle.

« _Modifié le Vif ? _»

A peine eut-il pensé cela que le Vif d'or déploya ses ailes et en un éclair se retrouva à hauteur des yeux de Harry.

Harry l'observa pendant un moment avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour l'attraper si rapide que ceux de son père en auraient pâli en comparaison. Le Vif d'or se déplaça d'à peine quelques millimètres sur le côté, s'arrêtant juste à proximité de la main toujours vide de Harry.

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent d'irritation tandis qu'il essayait à maintes reprises de l'attraper à une vitesse de mouvement qui défiait les lois de la physique…seulement pour revoir la même situation se reproduire et se retrouver à chaque fois les mains vides.

« _Je te déteste papa_. » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Rose écoutait religieusement Ron décrire sa famille entière en entrant dans les détails. Il était occasionnellement interrompu par ses frères jumeaux, qui se permettaient un commentaire narquois de temps à autre qui avait pour conséquence de lui faire prendre une colère rouge des plus intéressantes.

« Alors oui Ginny sera là l'année prochaine. » conclut Ron.

« Eh bien ça sera intéressant, elle semble être très gentille Ron. » déclara Rose avec un sourire. On lui avait toujours dit d'être polie envers les gens et elle s'efforçait donc de l'être avec tout le monde, la seule exception étant son frère. De telles bonnes manières semblaient toujours avoir l'effet d'attirer les gens vers elle ainsi que susciter en eux l'envie de rechercher sa compagnie. Plus de la moitié des personnes dans la pièce étaient toutes ouïes sans se formaliser du fait qu'un tel comportement était grossier de leur part.

« Alors…ton frère…semble sympa. » dit Ron en essayant à tous prix de continuer la conversation.

Rose eut un reniflement qui parut très déplacé de la part d'une jeune fille comme elle.

« Je ne pourrais pas vraiment le savoir, le tas de mou est toujours en train de dormir quand je suis avec lui. » dit Rose d'un ton presque espiègle.

« Euh..est-ce qu'il est bon en magie…je veux dire…c'est ton jumeau et tout ça. » demanda avec hésitation une fille parmi la foule d'élève qui les écoutait. « J'étais dans le bateau et je l'ai vu intimider du regard le calmar…il est tellement courageux. »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer Harry être appelé courageux. Puis elle contempla la seconde partie de la phrase de la jeune fille et en tira une conclusion.

« Est-ce qu'il dormait quand le calmar est apparu ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

La fille qui avait posé la question hocha la tête avec une certaine confusion dans son regard.

« Il était probablement à demi-endormi et n'a pas remarqué que la chose était dangereuse. »

« Oh. » fit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, un peu gênée.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup d'estime pour ton frère. » remarqua Hermione.

Rose poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans son large fauteuil.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'estime pour lui pour ainsi dire…c'est surtout que je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui. » révéla Rose le regard dans le vide. Elle semblait donner beaucoup de réflexion à quelque chose. « Il est paresseux, agaçant, et il ne montre pas beaucoup d'intérêt sur quoi que ce soit. »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans lequel il est bon. » dit un autre élève auquel elle ne put attribuer de visage dans la petite foule qui s'était regroupée pour participer à la conversation.

Rose sortit de sa profonde réflexion et avec une certaine dureté dans son regard révéla la vérité.

« Il n'y a aucune chose dans lequel il excelle si ce n'est m'irriter continuellement. » Sur ces mots Rose se leva abruptement et commença à se diriger vers son dortoir.

« Hé Miss Potter est-ce que ça te dérangerait si nous – »

« Te demandions quelque chose ? »

Rose se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur aux deux jumeaux.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle un peu curieuse.

« Qui de vous deux est l'aîné ? » s'enquirent-ils à l'unisson.

L'expression du visage de Rose adopta les traits caractéristiques d'une perplexité évidente.

« Harry, pourquoi ? »

Les jumeaux se contentèrent d'afficher un sourire connaisseur avant d'agiter leur mains pour lui informer d'aller dormir. Lorsque Rose fut partie, ils échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« Avoir des petits frères et sœurs – »

« Peut être une vraie plaie parfois. »

Ils reçurent plus d'un regard noir tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce pour se rendre dans leur dortoir respectif.

* * *

**NdA : Pfiou ! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à finir un chapitre. Des fois ca marche bien, et d'autres moins bien de toute évidence. Je devais être dans une mauvaise période xD. En tout cas je n'ai été satisfait de ce chapitre qu'après maintes et maintes corrections et beaucoup d'heures de frustration. Mais là tout est bon, et je suis satisfait du résultat. J'espère que c'est aussi votre sentiment après l'avoir lu.**

**J'allais vous demander qui de Princesse et Une nouvelle vie vous vouliez que j'update prochainement mais après avoir vu la dernière date de publication d'Une nouvelle vie, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas une question pertinente xD. A dans quelques jours donc pour le chapitre 17 d'Une nouvelle vie.**


	8. Premier jour de classes

**Naissance d'un mage**

**Chapitre 8 : Premier jour de classes**

Le nouveau matin arriva apportant avec lui sa douce lumière ambrée et Harry poussa un bâillement tonitruant pour accueillir le soleil levant. Il se leva à sa manière habituelle, choppant pour trouver la salle de bains. Il prit une douche, prenant plus de temps qu'il n'en était nécessaire, et brossa ses dents. Avec un geste vague de sa main, des habits apparurent sur sa forme très peu énergique.

Sa sempiternelle veste grise apparut sur une chemise à col blanche. Le col était légèrement relevé et sa cravate de Gryffondor était lâchement nouée autour de son cou. Seuls le pantalon et les chaussures noirs qu'il portait seyaient un tant soit peu au règlement vestimentaire de l'école.

Il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune seulement pour la trouver déserte.

'_Doivent être en classe…je devrais peut-être y aller.'_

Il quitta la Salle Commune d'un pas très peu pressé, en se demandant vaguement l'heure qu'il était avant de se décider à tenter sa chance et se rendre au troisième cours de la journée.

'_Je dois commencer à me lever plus tôt…maman me tuerait si elle apprenait que je rate des classes.'_

_

* * *

_

Rose jeta un regard à la place vide située à deux rangées devant elle. Les Enchantements étaient la seule classe qu'elle avait en commun avec Harry. Un fait qui l'avait quelque peu ravie lorsqu'ils avaient reçu leur emploi du temps ce matin-là. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il ne s'était pas montré en Potions, ni en Botanique, et à présent, il semblait qu'il allait aussi manquer son troisième cours de la matinée.

Elle avait gagné cinquante points durant la première partie de son cours de Botanique, et soixante-dix en Métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement pour but de remporter la Coupe des Maisons, mais c'était agréable de savoir que ses années d'entraînement portaient leurs fruits. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire d'excitation.

« Excusez-moi Miss Potter. » interpela le minuscule Professeur Flitwick, faisant sortir Rose de ses pensées. « Sauriez-vous où se trouve votre frère ? Il serait terriblement affreux s'il venait à manquer les classes dès le premier jour. »

Rose haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas Professeur. Le connaissant, il est probablement encore endormi à cette heure-ci. »

Un bâillement sonore attira l'attention de toute la classe, et tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe. Rose, qui connaissait déjà l'identité du retardataire leva les yeux vers son frère et soupira.

Harry s'avança, ses mains dans ses poches et un regard qui semblait vouloir dire 'vais aller dormir dans un coin'. Ses cheveux constituaient un enchevêtrement désordonné, mais s'accordaient étonnement bien avec ses autres traits.

S'il y avait une chose que Rose pouvait dire à propos de son frère, c'était qu'il semblait bien plus âgé que ses onze ans. Il était assez grand pour son âge et son corps montrait déjà les signes du développement en un corps plus adulte.

« Désolé du retard, je viens juste de me réveiller. » déclara Harry avec une sorte de sourire embarrassé.

Le minuscule Professeur se contenta seulement de pouffer avec bonhomie avant de montrer d'un geste de la main, la place qui lui était attribuée. Le Professeur Flitwick était probablement le plus populaire des enseignants à Poudlard en termes simples, il appréciait tout le monde, et était d'une tolérance à toute épreuve. Il était doux, gentil, intelligent, et avait un sens de l'humour tout bonnement rafraîchissant. Le fait était, que tous les étudiants savaient que Harry pouvait être en retard toute l'année durant, et Flitwick se contenterait d'en rire avec bonne humeur, et s'appliquerait d'avantage à enseigner le garçon.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait il s'assurait que tout le monde soit au même niveau et que le programme soit complètement abordé.

« Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué la théorie derrière les Enchantements, » déclara Flitwick en poursuivant son explication, « Mettons votre magie à l'épreuve, voulez-vous. »

Le petit Professeur sembla irradier d'excitation alors qu'il levait sa baguette. Une plume apparut devant chaque élève.

« _Wingardium Leviosa _» incanta-t-il assez fort pour que tous puissent entendre, en pointant sa baguette sur une plume en face de lui. La plume se mit alors à léviter docilement. « Très bien, à présent répéter le sort, en tenant bien compte du mouvement du poignet, pour faire flotter votre plume. Ne soyez pas découragés, si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup. »

Rose prononça la formule et sa plume s'envola instantanément. Elle avait appris ce sort dès le premier jour de son entraînement avec son père. Durant ces séances avec ce dernier, elle avait maîtrisé tous les sorts qu'on lui enseignerait durant sa première et deuxième année. La connaissance de Rose dans d'autres aspects de la magie était cependant lacunaire en raison du fait qu'on lui avait seulement appris à se défendre.

Les Potions et la Botanique lui étaient presque inconnues, en dépit du talent de sa mère dans l'art de la concoction des filtres magiques. Son père s'était concentré uniquement sur les sorts et enchantements, et malgré le fait qu'elle était certaine de passer sa première année avec les honneurs, elle était consciente que certaines des choses qu'elle aurait à apprendre ne lui viendraient pas aisément.

« Excellent Miss Potter, cinq points pour Gryffondor. » déclara jovialement Flitwick. « Et cinq de plus pour vous Miss Granger. »

Rose porta son regard sur son amie qui était aussi parvenue à faire flotter sa plume avec aise. Rose gratifia Hermione d'un sourire pour avoir réussi aussi vite.

'_Je me demande comment Harry s'en sort.'_

Rose reporta son regard sur son frère et sentit son visage gonfler d'irritation. Harry avait sa tête reposée sur son bras accoudé et regardait par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Son regard vague signifiait ni plus ni moins qu'il était en pleine rêverie.

Flitwick sembla aussi remarquer Harry à ce moment. Il se dirigea vers le garçon de son habituel pas sautillant. Il lui lança un sourire joyeux.

« Allez Mr Potter, essayez, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui y parvient dès son premier essai. » invita Flitwick assez fort pour faire sortir Harry de ses pensées.

Harry leva les yeux vers le minuscule sorcier avec un sourcil haussé avant de finalement réagir.

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il descendit ensuite sa main au niveau de son étui à baguette attaché sur le côté de son pantalon, et dégaina sa baguette, quelque chose qui attira immédiatement l'intérêt de Flitwick.

Avec un geste indolent et un marmonnement désintéressé de la formule, la plume de Harry s'éleva dans les airs. Personne ne remarqua le bref moment durant lequel son auriculaire s'agita. Harry rangea sa baguette, puis entreprit de poser son coude sur la table, sa tête contre sa main, et se remit à regarder par la fenêtre.

« Excellent. » félicita Flitwick excité par le fait que trois élèves aient déjà maîtrisé le charme. « Et permettez-moi de vous complimenter sur la magnificence de votre baguette. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin au Professeur, et le gratifia d'un bref sourire suivi d'un hochement de remerciement, avant de reporter son attention vers la fenêtre. Flitwick laissa ensuite le garçon pour aller aider les élèves qui avaient des problèmes.

Rose n'était pas surprise que Harry ait réussi le sort dès sa première tentative. Leur demeure était pleine de grimoires magiques et ce n'était que la moindre des choses qu'il ait appris un sort aussi simple. Il allait sans dire qu'elle était beaucoup plus impressionnée par le fait qu'il ait fait quelque chose d'aussi productif que d'apprendre un sort.

Ron demandait à présent à elle et Hermione des conseils pour réussir le sort. Rose observa avec un sourire Ron s'emberlificoter avec les conseils compliqués qu'Hermione lui donnait. Elle finit au bout d'un moment par intervenir et nul besoin de dire que vers la fin de l'heure de classe, il maîtrisait parfaitement le charme.

Une petite sonnerie stridente retentit pendant une seconde et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle de classe pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Poudlard n'avait pas de cloche mais était enchantée pour faire retentir une sonnerie à travers ses nombreux couloirs pour signaler la fin des classes.

Rose marchait entre Ron et Hermione. La petite rousse à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait été excitée d'apprendre qu'elle avait toutes ses classes en commun avec au moins l'un d'entre eux. Neville Longdubat était seulement dans deux de ses classes et Rose entreprit de son mieux à devenir ami avec lui.

C'était un garçon gentil, mais très timide. Il ne l'abordait pas vraiment car il ne désirait pas être une gêne, aussi Rose devait-elle être celle qui entamait les discussions avec lui, ou la personne qui lui demandait s'il avait besoin d'aide. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Neville était un bon ami à avoir.

Rose sentit une main ébouriffer ses cheveux. Son visage s'empourpra d'embarras tandis qu'elle lançait un regard noir au garçon responsable. Harry se contenta de bâiller avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et de marcher silencieusement à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de manquer deux classes ? » s'enquit Rose en croisant les bras.

« Comme je l'ai dit en Enchantements, je dormais et personne ne m'a réveillé. »

« Personne n'est censé de réveiller ! » gronda Rose son visage gonflant d'irritation. « Ca s'appelle de la responsabilité, et à moins que tu n'en fasses preuve, tu vas rater ta première année. »

Rose avait un regard sérieux et sévère sur son visage tandis qu'elle sermonnait Harry en bonne et due forme. Ce dernier se borna à la gratifier d'un sourire tranquille et elle souffla d'agacement et planta son nez en l'air.

« Elle a raison Harry, tu ne parviendras qu'à te faire du mal si tu ne vas pas en classes. » déclara Hermione en rejoignant son amie dans l'admonestation.

« Ouais je sais. » dit Harry avec un tel manque d'enthousiasme que même Ron en cligna des yeux. « Je m'en soucierai plus tard. »

Harry les dépassa et pénétra le premier dans la Grande Salle.

« Je vois pourquoi tu es toujours irritée contre lui. » déclara Hermione à Rose. « Il a vraiment besoin d'être prudent ou sinon il sera expulsé. »

« Laissez le gars tranquille, ce n'est pas comme s'il a fait du mal à quelqu'un. » intervint Ron.

Rose et Hermione le foudroyèrent toutes les deux du regard.

* * *

Harry mangeait le repas devant lui en silence. Son visage arborait un léger sourire tandis qu'il dégustait l'exquise nourriture. Les jumeaux étaient assis devant lui avec leur ami Lee Jordan, et s'employaient à raconter avec verve toutes leurs aventures à Harry.

Harry écoutait à moitié, tandis qu'il mangeait une part de tarte à la citrouille avec une expression d'extase sur son visage. Certaines des choses que racontaient les jumeaux étaient pour le moins très intéressantes, comme le fait qu'ils connaissaient tous les passages secrets de l'école. Harry continua de les écouter, alors qu'il se servait d'une autre part de tarte.

« Alors camarade, pour quand est la retenue que ce bon vieux Percy t'a donné ? » demanda Fred.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et prit une autre bouchée de la délicieuse pâtisserie.

« Eh bien, s'il se trouve que tu l'as vers Samedi, on t'y attendra. » déclara George avec un sourire fier alors que Fred et lui bombaient le torse.

Harry les gratifia d'un sourire indolent avant de poser son assiette et de se lever pour s'en aller. Il avait dépassé les larges portes de la Grande Salle avant que quiconque ne le réalise.

* * *

Rose était assise dans la salle de classe de Potions et arborait un visage blême. Durant cette seule heure de classe, le Professeur Rogue avait enlevé presque tous les points qu'elle avait gagnés pour Gryffondor jusqu'à présent. Il lui avait posé des questions dont Rose soupçonnait que la plupart des sixièmes années seraient incapables de répondre.

L'entière heure de classe avait été constituée de railleries dirigées exclusivement à son encontre.

« La célébrité, et la chance ne compensent pas l'idiotie Miss Potter. » railla Rogue avec une lueur presque jubilatoire dans ses yeux. « J'attends un parchemin de cent centimètres sur toutes les questions auxquelles vous n'avez pas su répondre demain matin à la première heure. Avant votre première classe évidemment. »

Rose baissa la tête elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce Rogue. Mais elle ne se plaindrait pas au risque de lui donner davantage d'excuses de rendre les choses plus difficiles encore pour elle.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous prêts à écouter à présent. Bien, prenez note, nous allons voir les antidotes de base pour le venin des araignées de la Forêt Noir. »

Lorsqu'ils furent libérés de Potions, Rose se sentait affreusement épuisée. Elle se traîna hors du Donjon pour se rendre à sa classe suivante. Cela ne lui prit heureusement pas longtemps pour arriver à la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle entra et trouva une place à la première rangée de devant. Elle plaça son visage entre ses mains et attendit le début de la classe.

« Qu-quelque ch-chose v-vous dé-dérange Miss P-p-p-potter ? »

Rose leva les yeux pour voir le Professeur au turban qu'était Quirrell. Elle avait entendu dire que l'homme avait un terrible bégaiement et l'entendre d'elle-même lui fit ressentir de la compassion pour le pauvre homme.

« J'ai juste eu une classe difficile tout à l'heure, Professeur, rien de plus. » informa Rose en lui souriant.

Quirrell lui retourna son sourire de son mieux avant de faire rapidement volte-face pour écrire au tableau. Alors que de plus en plus d'élèves entraient dans la classe, Rose sentit sa cicatrice commencer à picoter. Elle la caressa doucement et la douleur se mit à légèrement diminuer.

« Salut Rose. » la salua Hermione en prenant place à côté d'elle.

« Salut Hermione. » répondit Rose, la douleur disparaissant subitement.

« J'ai entendu dire que Harry a disparu après le déjeuner et qu'il n'était pas présent à sa dernière classe. » lui révéla Hermione.

Rose parut un peu surprise d'entendre cela, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'y réfléchir clairement.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est allé faire une sieste dans la salle commune. » finit-elle par dire avec un froncement de sourcils.

* * *

Harry se tenait en dehors de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son dos était pressé contre le mur attenant à la porte et il avait les bras croisés. Personne ne l'avait remarqué pour la simple raison qu'il était sous un sort d'invisibilité.

Il avait suivi Rose en cours de Potions et Défense pour confirme quelque chose. Rogue avait simplement une profonde aversion à l'égard de Rose et très probablement de lui aussi. Mais cela s'arrêtait là il n'avait aucune intention de lui faire physiquement du mal. Quirrell d'un autre côté était un homme très dangereux. Le Professeur de Défenseur bègue était la source de la Magie Noire qui était dirigée contre Rose.

Il avait été en mesure de repousser une fois de plus la force malveillante. Ce n'était pas si difficile, le sort qu'il utilisait était quelque chose que personne d'autre ne connaissait et dont Quirrell n'avait très probablement aucune idée quant à la manière de le contrer.

Harry poussa un soupir.

« Ca va être une longue période de classe. » marmonna-t-il en agitant sa main pour conjurer un livre à lire.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la classe résonna aux oreilles de Harry Potter. Il leva les yeux de son livre et le fit disparaître. Il regarda Rose sortir de la salle de classe pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune. Les premières années terminaient leurs journées plus tôt que les autres alors ils se voyaient attribuer une certaine quantité de devoirs pour compenser.

Harry défit son charme d'invisibilité et marcha d'un pas lent en direction de la Bibliothèque. Il avait la ferme intention de se trouver quelques livres intéressants pour l'occuper. Cependant il se trouva arrêté par une certaine sorcière à l'air revêche.

« Euh, bonjour Professeur McGonagall. » salua Harry en poussant un bâillement. « Je peux vous aider ? »

McGonagall ne semblait pas être d'humeur à rire. Son visage était un masque d'austérité et son regard sévère contenait un feu âpre qui aurait été à même de brûler un trou chez n'importe quel autre élève.

« Mr. Potter… Je vois que vous vous sentez le besoin de négliger vos études. » déclara froidement McGonagall. « Percy Weasley m'a informée qu'il vous avait donné une retenue pour vous être séparé de votre groupe la nuit dernière. Je pense aussi que quelques retenues supplémentaires sont de rigueur pour votre 'manque' d'intérêt dans le curriculum de notre école. »

Harry soupira et lui lança un regard défait.

« Bien, Professeur. » dit-il en la voyant pointer du doigt la direction de son bureau. Elle lui emboîta le pas, le suivant de très près et entreprit de lui énoncer en détails la teneur de sa punition.

« Vous ne vous rendrez pas à la Grande Salle pour dîner ce soir. Vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à vingt-trois heures à servir votre retenue. Vous aurez à passer par ce à quoi sont passés vos camarades durant la classe que vous … avez manquée. »

Harry eut la décence de paraître désolé et McGonagall secoua seulement sa tête avec un soupir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa classe et laissa entrer le garçon. Elle indiqua une place devant son bureau et Harry alla s'y installer.

Elle agita sa baguette et une craie apparut au niveau du tableau et se mit à écrire d'elle-même. Harry posa sa tête contre sa main dans sa position favorite et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre.

« Le Professeur Flitwick, m'a fait part de votre attitude cependant je puis vous assurer que vous aurez besoin de toute votre attention pour ce que je vais vous enseigner. »

Harry redirigea son regard vers elle, et elle se mit à lui expliquer les bases de la Métamorphose. Harry fit semblant d'écouter il savait déjà tout ce dont elle parlait. La Métamorphose était l'une des choses dans laquelle il excellait le mieux.

« A présent Mr. Potter, essayez de changer ce bout de ficelle en allumette. » instruisit McGonagall.

Harry dégaina seulement d'un geste fluide sa baguette, l'agita nonchalamment, et le travail était fait. La baguette de Harry était de retour en un instant dans son étui et Harry, de nouveau à contempler le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

Les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquillèrent. Cela avait été un sort simple, mais la vitesse d'exécution et le manque total d'effort de la part de Harry étaient…inattendus.

'_Mais Filius m'a pourtant bien informée qu'il avait aussi parfaitement exécuté le sort de lévitation dès sa première tentative durant sa classe.'_

Rose avait aussi était excellente durant sa classe, mais son sort avait pris une seconde pour prendre effet alors que celui de Harry avait changé la ficelle instantanément.

McGonagall éclaircit sa gorge, décidant de continuer.

« Vous avez à rédiger un rapport sur le processus du changement de la ficelle en allumette. » déclara-t-elle. « Je le veux pour demain aussi le Professeur Rogue m'a demandée de vous donner ceci…c'est votre punition pour avoir manqué sa classe. »

McGonagall lui présenta une note sur laquelle se trouvaient les instructions sur un rapport qu'il était tenu de rédiger. Harry le reconnut furtivement comme étant le même devoir que Rogue avait demandé à Rose de réaliser. Toutes les questions auxquelles elle devait répondre y étaient inscrites.

Des heures semblèrent passer pour le jeune sorcier…Harry avait terminé tous les devoirs qu'on lui avait donnés durant la première heure de sa retenue, sans que McGonagall ne le remarque, alors il s'ennuyait ferme. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand on tapota son épaule. Il leva la tête, sortant rapidement de son état semi-comateux pour apercevoir le visage du Professeur.

« Vous pouvez y aller à présent; cinquante points ont été déduits à Gryffondor suite à vos actions. »

Harry poussa un bruyant bâillement et s'étira consciencieusement. Il lui présenta le devoir de Métamorphose qu'elle lui avait donné et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent. Il manqua l'expression de surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de la sorcière.

Il jeta un regard à travers les fenêtres tandis qu'il parcourait les larges couloirs menant à la Tour de Gryffondor. La lune était pleine et brillait vivement. La pâle lumière éclairait faiblement les couloirs sombres, mais ils n'en semblaient pas lugubres et effrayants pour autant. Au contraire, au goût de Harry, cela leur conférait un air paisible et tranquille. Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

Il commençait vraiment à apprécier Poudlard.

* * *

« Mot de Passe ? » interrogea le portrait.

« Ah, zut. » fit Harry en baissant la tête. Il put entendre le portrait pousser un bruyant soupir.

« Encore mon garçon… Vraiment, je suis trop bonne pour mon propre bien. » La Grosse Dame coulissa, cédant le passage à Harry qui entra, un peu reconnaissant envers la naïve gentillesse du portrait.

La cheminée était la seule source de lumière dans la Salle Commune, et le feu était en train de mourir lentement. Harry avisa une silhouette sur une chaise endormie sur un bureau. Il l'identifia instantanément comme étant Rose.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à elle avec un sourcil haussé. Il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle rédigeait le rapport de Rogue. Harry manqua pouffer de rire en voyant le filet de bave coulant sur le rapport depuis sa bouche. Il était à peine à moitié rédigé et Harry savait quelle réaction elle aurait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Les choses que je fais pour toi. » dit-il doucement en ramassant son rapport et en le jetant au feu. Il prit celui que McGonagall lui avait fait faire comme punition de Rogue. Il le plaça à côté d'elle, hors d'atteinte de sa bave puis déposa un baiser derrière sa tête. Il conjura une couverture et l'en enveloppa avec tendresse.

« Mais je suis toujours heureux de les faire. »

* * *

**NdA : Voilà pour ce chapitre de fin du mois comme je vous l'avais promis. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai (encore) changé mes odres de parution comme vous l'avez vu et il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre de ****_Princesse_**** aujourd'hui (soyez pas trop gourmands ^^).Ma prochaine parution sera le chapitre 6 d'****_Espoir_**** ce vendredi. Je publierai le chapitre suivant de ****_Princesse_**** ce dimanche, si tout va bien. **

Quelques précisions : Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, les élèves sont répartis dans différentes classes au sein d'une même année, si bien que Rose, ses amis, et Harry ne partagent pas toujours les mêmes classes, contrairement à J.K Rowling qui a formé les effectifs des classes par année et par maison. Ce fait démontre donc un nombre plutôt restreint d'élèves se rendant à Poudlard. Or je trouve que même si les Sorciers constituent une minorité quelques dizaines d'élèves par année est un peu court.

Considérez donc qu'il y a un peu plus d'élèves à Poudlard que dans l'œuvre originale, ce qui explique une répartition des emplois du temps un peu différente.

Ca, et aussi parce que c'est bien plus amusant dans le sens où Harry va devoir se mettre dans des situations pas possibles pour garder un œil sur sa sœur alors qu'il doit se rendre à ses propres classes :) (comme vous avez pu le constater d'ailleurs ^^ ).

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons Severus Rogue faire connaissance avec le deuxième rejeton Potter. Le pauvre…


	9. Une retraite stratégique

**Naissance d'un Mage**

**Chapitre 9 : Une retraite stratégique**

Une faible lueur ambrée perça timidement les fenêtres de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. L'atmosphère sombre et rigide qui avait élu résidence à la faveur de la nuit avait commencé à se dissiper à la lueur du jour naissant qui entrait à présent dans la pièce. Le silence serein qui flottait dans l'air était perturbé à intervalles par le son paisible d'une respiration régulière.

La mince lueur se fit plus proéminente à mesure que le soleil se levait et ses rayons dorés s'étirèrent jusqu'à illuminer la forme prône d'une petite fille aux cheveux de feu arborant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, endormie sur une table voisine. La lumière finit par atteindre ses yeux et ces derniers se mirent à papillonner tandis qu'elle regagnait lentement connaissance. Lorsque ses yeux verts éclatants s'ouvrirent finalement, ils se contentèrent de fixer le vide d'un regard vitreux.

Soudainement son corps tressauta violemment et elle adopta une position assise d'un mouvement alarmé. Ses yeux encore endormis quelques secondes auparavant étaient à présent écarquillés par ce qui semblait être une peur panique. Ses mains volèrent devant elle pour s'emparer de trois feuilles de parchemin spécifiques.

Sa main droite saisit précipitamment une plume qui eut tôt fait d'être trempée dans un encrier. Sa plume se trouvait à peine à un centimètre de la surface du parchemin lorsqu'elle se figea net.

Rose prit le temps de regarder le parchemin qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle déposa sa plume et saisit son devoir des deux mains. Elle le tint à bout de bras devant son visage à l'expression perplexe, comme si elle l'examinait en ayant peine à croire en son existence.

Son esprit à présent complètement éveillé devint le terrain d'une tempête de pensées confuses et d'interrogations sans réponses. Elle fut rapidement tirée de ses réflexions lorsqu'une main vint en contact avec sa tête et se mit à ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Rose manqua sursauter au contact soudain et se retourna instantanément sur son fauteuil. Elle ne fut nullement surprise de voir Harry se tenir derrière elle. Rose se borna à le fixer du regard pendant quelques instants durant lesquels aucun d'eux ne proféra la moindre parole.

« Tu es debout bien tôt aujourd'hui. » finit par déclarer Rose en prenant connaissance de l'heure.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Tu empestes, tu devrais prendre une douche avant d'aller en classe. » Ses propos possédaient une once de grossièreté, mais l'ire de Rose fut apaisée par la véracité qui émanait de ses dires. Elle n'avait effectivement pas pris de douche la veille.

La conversation bourgeonnante fut coupée court lorsque Harry se contenta de faire volte-face sans crier gare, et quitta la pièce de son pas lent caractéristique par la large ouverture qui se trouvait dans le mur du fond de la Salle Commune. Rose demeura interdite pendant un instant avant que le son familier que produisait le portrait de la Grosse Dame en se refermant ne la sorte de la stupeur dans laquelle le départ subit de son jumeau l'avait plongée.

Ses jambes se mirent alors en mouvement d'elles mêmes et la portèrent machinalement jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux dortoirs afin de faire bénéficier leur propriétaire du réconfort d'une douche bien chaude ainsi que d'un changement de vêtements des plus bienvenus.

* * *

« Vous êtes une incapable, Higgins, j'ose croire que votre incompétence ne s'étend pas aux arts culinaires ou vous feriez grande carrière comme empoisonneuse. »

Harry était avachi à sa table du cours de Potions en affichant une perpétuelle expression d'ennui peinte sur ses traits. Il coula un regard indolent en direction du Professeur, qui était présentement affairé à réprimander une élève.

Et une Gryffondor, qui plus est.

La pauvre petite fille était au bord des larmes alors que Rogue lui assenait un autre commentaire acerbe sur son incapacité consternante à appréhender le concept d'une des Potions les plus élémentaires qui fussent.

Harry roula presque des yeux à cela et saisit aléatoirement un ingrédient sur sa table de préparation avant de le jeter d'un geste désintéressé dans son chaudron bouillonnant. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et bien vite, le chaudron explosa violemment en expulsant des volutes de fumée noire.

Rogue tourna vivement les talons, sa précédente victime oubliée, et lança un regard méprisant en direction de Harry. Ce dernier lui renvoya en retour son habituelle expression d'indifférence indolente, bien que l'effet qu'elle produisait fût grandement atténué par la suie et les cendres résultantes de l'explosion qui parsemaient son visage.

« J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre maladresse, Potter. » cingla Rogue avec un regard malveillant. « Vous seriez bien avisé de corriger cette tare qui vous caractérise si vous entendez survivre à cette classe. »

Harry se contenta de rester silencieux, en décidant de lorgner son livre de Potions à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés.

Rogue était un véritable poison, cela ne requérait nullement le génie de Harry pour s'en rendre compte. Le garçon avait servi une retenue en compagnie du Professeur avant la classe, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que le Directeur des Serpentards ne s'était pas fait faute de lui faire savoir toute l'antipathie que Harry lui inspirait. A plusieurs reprises, Rogue lui avait posé des questions extrêmement avancées, seulement pour émettre un grognement inintelligible lorsque Harry avait répondu correctement à chacune d'entre elles.

Alors que Rogue continuait de se répandre en commentaires chargés de fiel sur sa 'maladresse', il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur le sujet délicat que représentait Rose. Il l'avait vue il y avait de cela quelques instants, lorsqu'elle avait rendu 'son' devoir à Rogue. Elle lui avait fait don d'un regard compatissant en le voyant exécuter sa retenue en compagnie du détestable sorcier, un regard qui disparut bien vite lorsque Rogue l'avait chargée d'une autre dissertation à la complexité tout aussi ridicule que le précédent. Mais le pire fut lorsque l'homme machiavélique avait déclaré qu'un tel devoir était nécessaire puisque Harry avait failli à rendre son propre devoir, et qu'en tant que sa jumelle il n'était que naturel qu'elle partageât sa punition.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Il ne se réjouissait guère à la perspective de revoir Rose.

Sa colère…serait redoutable. Une retraite stratégique s'imposait.

* * *

« Abbot, Hannah ! » lança gaiement la voix du Professeur Chourave dont l'entrain tranchait vivement avec le ton monocorde que ses collègues de Poudlard adoptaient d'ordinaire pour satisfaire au rituel fastidieux mais non moins indispensable de l'appel.

« Présente ! » répondit une première année aux joues rondelettes et rosies arborant fièrement les couleurs de la maison de Poufsouffle.

Malgré le fait indéniable que l'emploi de la magie ne manquerait certainement pas de faciliter cette tâche rédhibitoire, il était presque considéré comme une tradition que les Professeurs se passent de magie pour cet acte-là et tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une classe de première année qui était encore en pleine phase de familiarisation avec l'école et ses enseignants. Car pour aussi merveilleuse que la magie fût, il était des moments ou s'en passer donnait bien plus de valeur aux actes et produisait de bien meilleurs résultats. Faire l'appel pour apprendre à connaître ses élèves et établir un certain lien de professeur à élève était de ceux-ci.

Seul un unique professeur de l'école dérogeait à cette règle et avait la magie prodigue pour ce qui était de vérifier le compte de ses effectifs. Cependant il ne s'était trouvé jusque là aucun élève assez courageux pour signifier au Professeur Rogue son manquement à cette tradition officieuse de Poudlard. Et comme tous les élèves se gardaient bien de manquer le moindre cours de Potions sans une raison doublement valable sous peine de s'attirer les foudres du redoutable Sorcier, ce manquement ne fut jamais porté à la connaissance du Corps Enseignant.

« …Finch-Fletchey, Justin ! »

« Là ! » s'écria un garçon de Poufsouffle aux cheveux bruns en exécutant un vague signe de la main pour signifier sa présence.

Le cours de Botanique était de l'opinion générale du corps étudiant une matière que l'on ne pouvait se permettre de considérer comme un enseignement négligeable. Pour moins spectaculaire qu'il fût comparé à des cours tels que ceux de Métamorphose, d'Enchantements ou même de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la connaissance qu'il prodiguait était vitale pour toute personne prétendant à vivre dans le Monde Sorcier. Un monde qui regorgeait certes de nombres de créatures dangereuses mais qui possédait aussi pour part égale de plantes tout aussi dangereuses, voire bien plus vicieuses.

En effet s'il est plutôt aisé pour tout sorcier doté d'un certain sens commun de reconnaître une créature magique comme dangereuse au vu des crocs et des griffes aux proportions effroyables dont elle dispose, il n'en va pas toujours de même pour certaines plantes parmi les plus dangereuses qui ont la fâcheuse tendance à se présenter comme d'inoffensives espèces végétales pour endormir la méfiance de leurs proies.

« Granger, Hermione ! » appela le Professeur Chourave.

« Présente ! » déclara Hermione d'une voix claire en dressant son bras en l'air aussi parfaitement droit qu'il était possible pour un corps humain.

De nombreux sorciers qui disposaient d'un minimum de jugeote pour identifier les créatures dangereuses sur leur chemin et transplaner sur le champ lorsqu'ils en croisaient une ne furent pas aussi heureux lorsqu'ils furent confrontés aux plantes létales du monde magique.

Ainsi beaucoup d'entre eux moururent de façon très peu glorieuse en s'installant à l'ombre des larges feuilles d'un Filet du Diable pour se reposer en confondant la plante mortelle pour un inoffensif Voltiflor (qui malheureusement lui ressemble trait pour trait) ou en décidant au cours d'une promenade de s'arrêter dans une clairière pour y bivouaquer près d'une souche d'arbre sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait là d'un Snargalouf, une dangereuse plante carnivore qui à l'aide de vignes pleines d'épines a tôt fait de vous régler votre sort avant même que vous ne puissiez penser à jeter le vôtre.

Cela faisait donc du cours de Botanique, une classe pour le moins vitale pour tout sorcier qui se respectait mais aussi passionnante pour la richesse de son enseignement eu égard à la diversité de la flore magique qui fort heureusement n'était pas uniquement constituée de plantes mortelles mais disposait aussi de bon nombre de plantes aux propriétés merveilleuses.

De fait, discerner les plantes dangereuses de celles utiles ne représentait qu'une infime partie de l'enseignement de cette matière. Apprendre à manipuler les plantes magiques utiles ou même à les combattre quand toute fuite se révélait impossible prenait une grande part dans le curriculum du cours de Botanique.

Car si beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes du fait de leur ignorance de la dangerosité d'une plante, bien plus avaient perdu la vie en raison de leur incapacité à manipuler des plantes bien plus bénignes.

Pour exemple la mandragore qui était une plante connue pour ses grandes propriétés curatives était tout aussi capable de tuer si on n'avait soin de prendre les dispositions nécessaires comme se couvrir les oreilles avant de la déterrer.

« Patil, Parvati ! »

« Présente, Professeur ! » gloussa une jeune Gryffondor au teint hâlé caractéristique des peuplades indiennes. Elle levait sa main en l'air avec un entrain marqué, ce qui lui valut un sourire rayonnant du Professeur.

Enfin, l'une des grandes raisons qui donnait tout son attrait au cours de Botanique s'expliquait par l'entrain et la bonne humeur constante du Professeur Chourave qui grâce à ses qualités humaines et didactiques était grandement appréciée par la majorité de ses élèves.

C'est donc pour ces raisons que tous les premières années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, déjà complètement enchantés par les premières classes de Botanique dont ils s'étaient vus dispenser s'étaient pressés pour assister au nouveau cours avec un enthousiasme tout particulier.

« …Potter, Harry ! »

Enfin, presque tous.

« Harry Potter ? » répéta Le Professeur Chourave d'une voix confuse en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse. L'expression de perplexité sur le visage d'ordinaire guilleret du Professeur ajoutée à la façon dont ses cheveux grisonnants se balançaient follement devant son visage alors qu'elle vérifiait frénétiquement sa liste d'élèves fit pouffer la majorité des premières années.

Le professeur balaya du regard la serre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient comme pour vérifier que ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas fait défaut au moment d'entendre la confirmation de la présence de l'élève. Mais lorsque ses yeux confirmèrent que son ouïe ne l'avait aucunement trompée, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence d'un fait qui ne s'était, jusque là, jamais présentée à elle en début d'année depuis qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions à Poudlard.

« Huh ? » fit-elle avec une éloquence ponctuée par la confusion qui prédominait en elle. « Encore absent ? »

* * *

**Nda** : Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer de bons tours ! Afin de… Hum oui bon vous connaissez la rengaine j'imagine ! (pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, voir le début du chapitre 5 des Parfaits Serpentards.)

Tout d'abord désolé pour la longue période sans parution en générale et pour la période encore plus longue pour mettre à jour cette histoire (combien d'années déjà ? *rigole avec embarras*). Je sais bien que ce chapitre n'est pas très long par rapport au temps d'attente et je m'en excuse. A vrai dire, j'avais complété deux chapitres de 5000 mots chacun pour cette histoire, mais malheureusement mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme en début d'année et je les ai perdus. Vous savez ce que c'est, lorsqu'on a écrit des chapitres dont on est content et qu'on les perd, les réécrire constitue une tâche frustrante car il ne nous est presque jamais possible de refaire exactement la même chose. Donc j'ai publié une petite partie de ce que j'avais écrit (qui correspond à la moitié du chapitre 9 original) dans l'espoir que je serais en mesure de récupérer les fichiers perdus. Auquel cas la suite arrivera bientôt. Sinon…Hum, ne parlons pas de malheurs.

L'absence de parution pour les autres histoires est aussi à porter en partie à la perte de beaucoup de mes chapitres écrits et dont je regrette amèrement de n'avoir pas publié plus tôt ou même sauvegardé sur mon disque dur externe qui n'a pas cessé de me nargué depuis lors (Franchement, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à les sauvegarder alors que je d'habitude je sauvegarde pour un oui ou un non ?). J'étais tout bonnement dépité et je n'avais pas le moral à écrire à ce stade.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la plupart des chapitres perdus sont ceux d'histoires que je n'ai pas encore publiées. Donc vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez ! (comment ça, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?).

Bref, l'essentiel est que mon courage soit revenu et que je me remette publier.

En conclusion la suite de Naissance d'un Mage viendra bientôt si je parviens à récupérer mes chapitres perdus, et euh beaucoup moins tôt s'il me faut les réécrire. (Croisons les doigts !)

**Prochaine parution : Dernier chapitre du Tome 1 de L'Ascension du Réprouve intitulé sobrement « **_**Adoption**_** » **


End file.
